Todo lo que queda
by AruQuinn
Summary: MUERTOS EN VIDA, PARTE DOS. Por una parte Sapphire sufre por la perdida de Ruby y por la otra, Ruby se encuentra en un campamento extraño a donde se da por muerta. Ahora todo lo que queda es mantenerse con vida y tratar de reunirse de nuevo, no importa con cuantas personas o zombies se tienen que enfrentar. STEVEN UNIVERSE NO ME PERTENECE
1. Chapter 1

Esta noche, se convirtió en la más larga, en el cielo habían unas cuantas nubes ocultando la noche estrellada por encima de ella y sólo buscaba... buscaba la sensación de que Ruby estuviera ahí, en alguna parte del mundo, Ruby estaría ahí viendo las estrellas como Sapphire lo estaba haciendo... pero nada. No sentía nada, sólo era un vacío profundo y se sintió sola, por primera vez en su vida. Estaba haciendo su guardia, la última de la noche así que ya era de madrugada y en pocas horas el sol comenzaría a salir, todos estaban dormidos dentro de la cueva donde se habían alojado y armado un buen campamento, mientras que Sapphire salió y se sentó sobre la arena mirando la noche estrellada mientras esperaba el regreso de Ruby. _'¿Cuando volverás?_ ' Pensaba Sapphire, evitando pensar en cualquier cosa negativa y también recordaba lo último que le había dicho **_"cuando regrese... tengo que hablar contigo..."_**

¿A que se refería con esto? ¿Sería algo malo? No creía que darán por terminada su relación después de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, compartiendo esa intimidad no era cualquier cosa. Entonces ¿Que era lo que tenían que hablar? Claro que había ocasiones donde tenían discusiones, pero eso era normal para una pareja y siempre terminaban bien a pesar de todo porque ella sabía que se amaban una a la otra. Tantas preguntas y tantas explicaciones surgían de su cabeza alrededor de esa pregunta ' _¿Qué es lo que quiere hablar conmigo?'_

Cuando comenzó a salir el sol, Sapphire se había quedado dormida, con cuidado Greg la tomó y la llevó a la cueva para que pudiera descansar mejor. Rose y Pearl salieron para comenzar su mañana, mientras Rose se estiraba y se quitaba lo entumido que estaba su cuerpo gracias al embarazo, Pearl decidió llamar a Amatista. Trató de buscar la comunicación con alguno de los radios de ellas pero nada, ya que Amatista perdió el suyo cuando Opalo murió, tenía que llamar a alguien más, ya sea Peridot o Ruby, incluso hasta Jasper pero ninguna contestaba. A esta hora ya deberían estar despiertas y quedaron que nunca apagarían los radios. Era sospechoso que ahora todas estuvieran apagadas.

"¿Que pasa Pearl?" Preguntó Rose.

"Trato de llamar a Peridot o a alguna de ellas, pero nadie contesta"

"¿No les habías dicho que nunca apagaran sus radios?" Rose se acercó. "Si, pero ahora todas las tienen apagadas" contestó Pearl intentando de nuevo.

Rose frunció el ceño y ella misma tomó su radio, parecía que Pearl había olvidado la pequeña pantalla que tenía y si, exactamente las radios del grupo de amigas estaban inactivos. Se imaginó desde luego que se podía significar eso.

"Pearl..." llamó Rose. "No creo que las hayan apagado porque si" volteó a verla y Pearl sólo puso mala cara. "Rose... ¿En serio crees...?"

"Buenos días, chicas" Greg se acercó entusiasmado pero al ver la cara de Rose y en especial la de Pearl, su ánimo cambio "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó.

"Tenemos que ir a buscar a Ruby y a las demás" comentó rápido Pearl.

"¿Porque? ¿Algo malo pasa?" Dijo Greg.

"Tenemos que ir a buscarlas" reclamó de nuevo Pearl.

"Greg, tienes que ir con Pearl yo me quedaré aquí con... Sapphire..." dijo Rose. "Esto se pondrá muy mal..." susurró Rose al recordar que Sapphire no tenía ni idea de esto y sabía que tanto está esperando a Ruby. "Vayan antes de que Sapphire despierte" dijo

"Vamos rápido, Greg. Te lo contare en el camino **"**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Un fuerte dolor punzante apareció un su cabeza, trató de moverse pero con cada movimiento sintió como algo enrollado en sus muñecas le cortaba como navajas, logró entre abrir los ojos pero sólo vio oscuridad con algunas cuantas ranuras de luz que salían por los lados de donde se encontraban, parecía que estaban dentro de un camión de carga, con sus pocas fuerzas miró a los lados y vio a sus amigas en las mismas condiciones pero aún estaban noqueadas. Trató de moverse de nuevo pero el mismo dolor de cabeza y el de las muñecas hicieron que se desmayara de nuevo.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Habían estado un par de horas manejando, después de que Pearl le había contado sobre sus sospechas y Greg le dijo que sabía dónde buscar, sabía el camino que harían y manejó al último lugar donde ellas iban a revisar, en motel.

Vieron de lejos el motel y junto a él se encontraba la pequeña plaza. "Ahí" señaló Pearl cuando vio el auto que usaron sus amigas estacionado en frente de la plaza, Greg aceleró más y cuando llegaron rápido Pearl bajo del auto para ir a buscar en el otro. Las llaves estaban adentro junto con las mochilas de cada una, pensó que tal vez seguían en este lugar. Greg se acercó al motel y lo vio por fuera, no había absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un zombie, entonces Pearl lo llamó para ir a buscarlas dentro del centro comercial. Caminaron por toda la plaza y no había nadie, ni siquiera un sólo ruido o señales de vida, Pearl llegó a la puerta trasera y la abrió para encontrarse con algo que le erizo la piel. Enfrente de ella había 4 enormes manchas de sangre en fila pero no había cuerpos, lo curioso era que las manchas dejaban un camino hacia la reja rota que se encontraba atrás, como si hubieran sido arrastradas por el suelo después de matarlas pero cuando Pearl siguió el camino de sangre que llegó a la reja donde había terminado el rastro pero se encontró con más huellas, eran de neumáticos que dejaban el lugar. Justo cuando Pearl iba a volver para avisarle a Greg se encontró con algo reconocible en el suelo, la venda de Ruby, estaba un poquito manchada y estaba llena de tierra, de seguro se le cayó cuando fue arrastrada, definitivamente habían estado aquí y esas cuatro manchas... eran suyas.

"Pearl... ¿Estas aquí?" Greg abrió la puerta e igual se quedó en shock al ver la escena y vio a Pearl sosteniendo la venda de Ruby.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mientras Sapphire dormía, sintió de repente como si Ruby la abrazaba por la espalda enrollando sus brazos por sus costados y acercándose más a ella creando un calor cómodo, por un momento Sapphire se sintió tan cómoda y sintió que esto no era un sueño, pensó que Ruby en verdad la estaba abrazando y sentir su calor característico junto con los rizos que le hacían cosquillas al cuello, sentía su respiración y sus latidos del corazón, pero poco a poco dejaban de latir, Sapphire se asustó y despertó de golpe para ver a sus espaldas pero no había nadie, soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta que sólo fue un sueño... ¿o no?

Cuando salió de la cueva se encontró con Rose sentada en la playa, parecía que había llorado en silencio y cuando vio a Sapphire acercarse rápido limpio sus lágrimas "S-Sapphire... despertaste..."

"¿Que tienes?" Preguntó preocupada.

Rose tenía en sus manos su radio y se encogió de hombros mientras la arrojar a un lado "Pearl... me había llamado por la radio y..."

Y en ese entonces se escuchó como dos autos se acercaban a ellas, Sapphire volteó y vio cómo se acercaban, uno de ellos era a donde se había ido Ruby con las otras. Por un momento Sapphire sintió un alivio cuando vio que ya habían regresado pero cuando se detuvieron no vio a ninguna de ellas bajarse. De un auto bajo Greg y del otro bajo Pearl, sólo Pearl.

"¿Dónde está Ruby?" Sapphire empezó a sentir pánico. Rose intentó acercarse ella pero Sapphire se hizo hacia atrás "¿¡Donde están!?" Después que Sapphire volvió a preguntar, Greg y Pearl ya se habían acercado a ellas.

"Sapphire..." comenzó Pearl. Sapphire ya comenzaba a respirar con dificultad y Pearl miró al suelo para soltar un suspiro pesado. "Ruby-"

"¡NO!" Sapphire rápido la interrumpió "No... no puede ser verdad"

Pearl miró a Rose y a Greg con caras tristes, no tuvo de otra más que acercarse para tomar su mano y dejar algo sobre ella. La venda de Ruby. "Sapphire... Ruby no vendrá..."

Sapphire comenzó a llorar "No es cierto... no es cierto" comenzó a decir molesta que empezó a apretar los puños que casi se enterraba sus propias uñas sobre su mano y sobre la venda para la cabeza de Ruby.

"Sapphire" Pearl trató de acercarse de nuevo

"¡No!" Le reclamó "ella no puede estar muerta, ¡Ruby no está muerta!" Empezó a llorar más fuerte y corrió hacia el auto donde se había ido Ruby pero no había nadie, tomó el radio que estaba en su cintura y trató de llamar a Ruby, pero no contestaba, trató una y otra vez pero nadie contestaba, soltó un grito y arrojó la radio contra el otro auto rompiendo una de las ventanas. En eso los demás se acercaron a ella rápido para tranquilizarla pero sólo se ganaban empujones y gritos de parte de Sapphire. Rose logró tomarla y la abrazo fuerte mientras que Sapphire se lamentaba, por su dolor dejó de luchar y sólo lloraba en los brazos de Rose mientras sentía como su corazón se rompía poco a poco. Le costaba respirar, deseando que esto sólo fuera una pesadilla, que no era cierto que su única razón para vivir se había ido. Cada segundo que pasaba era peor que el anterior y el dolor se hacía más fuerte "R-Rose..." Sapphire lloraba en sus brazos "¡la p-perdí!... ¡Perdí a m-mi Ruby!" Y Rose la abrazaba más fuerte mientras la consolaba pero nada en este mundo la podía aliviar.

La playa se había quedado en silencio y solo se escuchaba el llanto desgarrador de Sapphire, pues su preciada Ruby, nunca regresaría.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Apareció un escándalo de repente, muchas personas empezaron a hablar afuera de la camioneta como al mismo tiempo escuchaban zombies alrededor "conseguimos la carne fresca" se escuchó a un tipo gritar "Pues sacarla de una vez" le contestaron

 ***voz cantando***

Ruby abrió los ojos de repente al escuchar la voz de una chica que se parecía mucho cuando Sapphire cantaba, el único problema es que era una canción que Sapphire no conocía y esa voz, se parecía mucho aunque no fuera Sapphire, solo era una voz suave entonando una canción hasta que comenzó a cantar la letra

 ** _"She… lost her mind"_**

 ** _"someone kicked her into the back of the line"_**

Entonces la escuchó poco a poco más cerca y comenzó a ponerle más atención.

 ** _"She… lost her head"_**

 ** _"when they called and they said that they thought he was dead"_**

 ** _"Dreaming of sream-"_**

Pero de repente abrieron la puerta de la camioneta dejando entrar la luz de afuera haciendo que lastimara sus ojos. Escuchó como Amatista comenzó a quejarse y solo Jasper y Peridot se habían quedado calladas o por lo menos Jasper seguía inconsciente, dos sujetos subieron y empezaron a tomar por las muñecas a Amatista y a Peridot para sacarlas. "Vámonos grandota" entro una señora casi igual de grande de ella y de mayor de edad, igual tomó de las muñecas a Jasper y por el dolor del filo de los candados de plástico, la despertó. La señora aprovechó y también decidió llevarse a Ruby, tomó el plástico alrededor de sus muñecas tirando de ella, Ruby hizo un gesto de dolor y rápido se levantó. "Miren nada más…" dijo la señora "que desastre hicieron, tendremos que llamarle a Olivo" cuando los ojos de Ruby se ajustaron a la luz del exterior vio que se adentraron en un lugar lleno de autos como si fuera un estacionamiento, el piso era de concreto y cuando vio a lo lejos, vio demasiados pinos altos, de nuevo se encontraban en un lugar del bosque, quizá demasiado lejos de la playa.

Cuando volteó a ver a Jasper, ella se encontraba viendo al suelo con un enorme golpe en la cabeza, tan consiente no se encontraba. Lo que se dio cuenta Ruby, fue que sus rizos volvieron a su vista y con esto le empezó a molestar los ojos, sacudió la cabeza para hacerlos a un lado y se dio cuenta que su venda para la cabeza que le había dado Sapphire ya no se encontraba.

"Abran las puertas" el sujeto que tenía a Peridot gritó, enfrente de ellas se encontraba un muro hecho con láminas y cajas metálicas con alambre en las orillas. Entonces lentamente abrieron las puertas revelando un puñado de lo que parecían ser soldados caminando de un lado a otro, muy bien armados, algunos altos, otros casi pequeños, hombres, mujeres etc. ¿Era un campamento? A lo mejor ¿una comunidad? Tal vez ¿Un ejército? Probablemente.

Lo extraño era que no se veían como Nicolás o Carlos, tenían uniformes diferentes. Mientras se adentraban al lugar, estas personas se abrían para dejarlas pasar y cuando pasaban a un lado de ellos Ruby vio algo en particular, todos tenían una marca en especial, algunos lo tenían en el brazo, otros en el pecho, incluso en la cara, en la frente y algunos sacrificaron parte de su visión ya que su marca estaba por encima de uno de sus ojos, los tenían hecho a propósito. Después de pasar por algunas carpas, cruzaron una puerta de lo que parecía ser un edificio (quien sabe que era antes ese edificio) pero ahora solo había armamento "¿Alguien podría llamar a Olivo? ¡Gracias!" Gritó la señora

"Tienes que esperar a que llegue Margot" dijo el sujeto que sostenía a Amatista

"¿Y mientras que haremos con ellas?" preguntó

"Llevarlas al área de contención, o por lo menos eso me dijeron"

Cruzaron por varios lugares hasta llegar a un local mediano con un letrero en lo alto que decía "artículos" ya estaba demasiado descuidado y las ventanas fueron remplazadas por tablones de madera, entraron y había como 5 literas dobles por el lugar y la pared del fondo estaba destruida que te llevaba a la parte trasera del local enrejada, para que les diera por lo menos los rayos del sol o si querían respirar un rato. "las muñecas" habló la señora y sacó una navaja para comenzar a cortar el plástico que las sujetaban, fueron apretadas tan fuerte que el platico ya les estaba comenzando a cortar así que un gran ardor de piel viva comenzó a brotar de sus muñecas "Mas tarde regresaremos por ustedes" dijo el otro tipo como se fue a la puerta junto con la señora para salir y cerrar con llave.

"¿Ahora qué? Preguntó Amatista un poco ronca "no podremos escapar"

"Si se enteran de lo que le hicimos a Malachite…" Jasper susurró "nos mataran" terminó Peridot.

"tenemos que salir de aquí" susurró Ruby "aunque me cueste la vida"

Momentos después entró un chico que reconocieron rápidamente, fue el que las capturó y empezó a decir tonterías antes de que diera la orden de noquearlas, entró hablando con una radio normal y junto a él se encontraba otro chico de su misma estatura.

"Si, muy bien" dejó de hablar por la radio y se dirigió a ellas "seré claro y directo. ¿Serían tan amables de decirme donde están los demás de su grupo?" sonrió "y no me digan que solo son ustedes… Vi a esa chica" señalo a Peridot "con alguien más… otra chica muy bonita de cabello azul"

Peridot tragó saliva al saber que la reconocieron o peor… sabían de Sapphire y las demás "Vamos… necesito encontrarlas… en especial a la del cabello azul." Dio una sonrisa maliciosa que a Ruby comenzó a molestarle. "Recuerdo que gritaste su nombre… era algo como… ¿Sophie?... no, Sapphire, lindo nombre para una linda chica" el tipo volteó a ver a Ruby que estaba rechinando los dientes y casi, casi sacaba llamas de sus risos "Quisiera saber que más de bonito tiene-"

Ruby no aguantó más y calló al sujeto dándole el puñetazo más fuerte en su vida. Su compañero trató de detenerla pero rápido Jasper fue al rescate, en un momento a otro Ruby se encontraba encima de él dándole golpe tras golpe, uno a uno más fuerte que el anterior y algo dentro de ella le decía que no parara hasta que dejara de respirar.

Sus nudillos ardían y el tipo dejo de luchar para quitarse de encima a Ruby, probablemente ya estaría noqueado o incluso muerto pues Ruby le borró esa tonta sonrisa que ahora dejaba el suelo manchado de sangre. "¡Ruby para!" gritó Jasper "¡Lo vas a matar!" entonces su compañero golpeó a Jasper y la dejo de rodillas en el suelo, fue rápido por Ruby que se lanzó sobre ella y la tiró al suelo, logró en darle unos golpes pero para ese entonces Amatista llegaría al rescate y ahora se estarían peleando entre ellos dos. Algunas personas escucharon el desorden y rápido entraron, la primera que abrió la puerta de golpe era una chica delgada de cabello corto y rubio, blanca con ojos de color a miel dorado, junto a ella, entraron lo que parecían ser soldados que fueron sobre Amatista y Ruby, ignorando a Peridot y a Jasper que se encontraban un poco lejos de la pelea.

"¿Qué demonios?" preguntó la chica rubia "¿Ellas son las que acababan de capturar?" preguntó.

"Si, Margot." Contestó. Margot miró al suelo y admiró el desastre que había ocasionado Ruby, el tipo no se movía y parecía que aun respiraba pero con dificultad. Margot sonrió y observó a Ruby con los nudillos tan rojos como la sangre que se encontraba en el suelo. "¿Cómo te llamas?" le preguntó pero Ruby no contestó.

"Te hicieron una pregunta" El soldado que sujetaba a Ruby comenzó a apretar su cuello como amenaza y cuando dejo de poner presión Ruby contestó "R-Ruby…"

"Ruby…" Margot admiró "Mucho gusto. Yo soy Margot y por lo que veo aquí… Tengo que hablar contigo" le sonrió. "Muchachos… llévense a la del cabello morado y a Ruby" Como los soldados escucharon esto tomaron no con mucha delicadeza a Ruby y a Amatista y las sacaron de ese lugar, junto con Margot y sus hombres que arrastraron a su compañero que se encontraba en el suelo.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sapphire se había encerrado en el auto y de ahí no salió por toda la noche, había encontrado la chaqueta de Ruby entre las cosas y la tomó para abrazarla e imaginarse que estaría abrazando a Ruby, se sentía tan extraño tener la chaqueta en sus brazos sin el calor de horno de Ruby, ahora estaba frio y nunca volvería a sentir ese calor.

Ella se sentía sin energías, sin ganas de nada y si fuera posible hasta dejaría de respirar, a pesar de tener abrazando la chaqueta y tener la venda enrollada en su muñeca no quería recordar los momentos que tuvo con ella pero era imposible, incluso en el auto cuando se sentaban abrazadas y Ruby le servía de almohada e incluso cuando miraba por la ventana, recordar cuando jugaban entre las olas del mar y cuando se acostaban en la suave arena para mirar las estrellas. Sapphire esta noche ni quería mirar al cielo, solo se quedó ahí, sentada de lado en los asientos traseros mirando a la nada o a sus pies, abrazando muy fuerte la chaqueta y escuchar su corazón latir muy lento. Rose insistió que pasará la noche con ellos y que por lo menos comiera algo, pero Sapphire se negaba, ni siquiera quería ver a nadie. Solo quería estar encerrada.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"¿Sapph...?"

"Sapphire"

"¡Sapphire!"

Sapphire despertó de golpe asustada, su corazón latía fuerte y por un momento olvidó donde estaba. "¿Tuviste una pesadilla?" Escuchó una voz atrás suyo y cuando volteó no pudo creer que se trataba de Ruby. Sapphire sólo asintió con la cabeza admirando de nuevo a Ruby. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Preguntó de nuevo.

"No..." dijo Sapphire aún sin comprender que había sucedido.

Sintió como los brazos de Ruby la volvieron a atrapar para que se acostara sobre ella y Sapphire no dudó en aceptar, de nuevo sintiendo su calor y los latidos de su corazón. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿O en realidad ya había despertado? Todo lo que había vivido... ¿fue un sueño? Miró al rededor y si, vio a Lapis junto con Pearl hablando con la radio con lo que parecía ser Jasper, a un lado de ella estaba Blue y justo enfrente de Pearl estaba Amatista dormida, seguían vivos. Y estaban en una camioneta que era de Nicolás y Carlos, escuchó a alguien toser y cuando dirigió su mirada ahí se encontraban, era Lars y Sadie, él era el que tosía mientras estaba acostado en el regazo de Sadie y si, tenía que preguntar. "A Lars, lo mordieron... ¿verdad?"

Sintió como Ruby dio un suspiro pesado y le contestó lo mismo que ella recordaba "Me temo que si" susurró bajo. Sapphire al recordar de nuevo 'su sueño' comenzó a llorar que rápidamente Ruby de dio cuenta y tomó su rostro para mirarla de frente "¿Q-Que pasa? No, no llores" cuando alzó su cara, su flequillo se movió revelando uno de sus ojos, rojo por el llanto. Estaba pasando lo mismo que tiempo atrás, supuso que también debería hacer lo mismo y en vez de contarle en realidad en lo que soñó, mintió.

"Si atacaron el campamento... significa que... mis padres..." pero al pensar en todo lo que había vivido y todo lo que sabía que iba a pasar, se sintió mal. Pero siguió con el juego a pesar de su dolor "mis padres... están muertos" Sapphire volvió a mirar a Lars, Sadie, Blue, Lapis, Amatista e incluso a Ruby. Si en realidad todo era un sueño, sabía lo que iba a pasar, no podría soportar dejarlos morir de nuevo así que dijo susurrando para sí misma, aunque Ruby si la escuchará "Estaría mejor que estuviesen muertos..." se limpió sus lágrimas y Ruby la volvió a abrazar.

Sabía que en este momento preguntaría porque las personas harían eso, pero ahora decidió cambiar su destino, sólo un poco "Ruby..." dijo Sapphire "¿Tú matarías a personas que no conoces... para salvar a los que quieres?"

"Si, si lo haría" contestó Ruby sin pensarlo

"Eso no es buena idea" dijo Sapphire pensativa.

"Ahora eso ya no importa, Sapph" escuchó a Ruby contestarle.

"Lo sé, pero eso no me hace sentir bien..." comentó Sapphire refiriéndose a las cosas que pasarían en el futuro y que tal vez no podría evitar.

"Bueno, ¿Que te puedo decir para que te sientas mejor?" Preguntó Ruby con una suave sonrisa.

Sapphire sintió un golpeteo en el corazón al saber que le hizo la misma pregunta y sabiendo que en el futuro no la podría cumplir, pero ahora que ella sabe lo que pasará, tal vez lo podría evitar, podría insistir más para que Ruby se quedará con ella y nunca ir a investigar la zona para que no terminará muerta.

"Que nunca me vas a dejar"

"Nunca haría tal cosa... te lo prometo" Ruby la abrazó de cerca y Sapphire se recargó sobre ella en su clavícula para escuchar de nuevo su corazón y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro "Trato hecho"

Disfrutó por unos momentos estar de nuevo en sus brazos hasta que comenzó a dormirse y mientras se quedaba en un sueño profundo escuchaba una voz dentro de su cabeza. "Sapphire" la llamaba

"Sapphire"

Volvió a abrir los ojos y era Pearl. De nuevo estaba sola en el auto y Pearl había abierto una de las puertas para despertarla. "Sapphire, tienes que salir" habló de nuevo "has estado aquí por dos días…"

Sapphire soltó un suspiro pesado y se negó a ver a los ojos a Pearl, sin decirle nada bajo del auto sin soltar la chaqueta, no lucia nada bien, estaba claro que aún se encontraba mal, muy lentamente camino hacia la playa, mientras caminaba se ponía la chaqueta de Ruby, por alguna razón tenía frio y sin energías. Alzó la vista y vio a Rose con Greg sentados afuera de la pequeña cueva, pero Sapphire solo los vio por un momento y siguió caminando alejándose de ellos para sentarse en una roca cerca de la orilla para mirar el mar. Pearl la volvió a llamar pero Sapphire sin voltear a verla le negó con la cabeza y se quedó ahí.

.

.

.

 ** _Notas: Margot: del latín, significa Perla. Nombre de la canción: Dreaming de System of a Down._**


	2. Peleas

"Ya han pasado tres días… de seguro ya nos dan por muertas…" Jasper se encontraba sentada en la orilla de una de las camas, desde que los 'soldados' se llevaron a Amatista junto con Ruby, no han salido para nada de ese lugar. Por lo menos las cuidaban, dándoles de comer, por alguna razón las querían vivas porque si no fuera así, las hubieran matado desde el primer día.

"Fue mi culpa…" Jasper escuchó a Peridot que se encontraba sentada en el suelo con la espalda recargada a la pared. "Debí… debí de haberles avisado"

"¿Avisado de que?" Preguntó Jasper "¿¡avisado de que!?" reclamó con agresividad. "Por algo te conocen… ¿Verdad?"

Justo cuando Peridot abrió la boca, se escuchó ruido que provenía de la puerta para luego abrir de golpe. No entró nadie, lo único que vieron fue como Amatista fue arrojada de nuevo a ese lugar de prisioneros. Amatista cayó de rodillas poniendo una mano en el suelo mientras que con la otra se tomaba el rostro. Jasper no pudo ver su cara por toda la melena de cabello que caía sobre su cara pero rápidamente fue a auxiliarla "Amatista…" se acercó y cuando puso una mano sobre su hombro y se inclinó, Amatista la empujó bruscamente.

"¡No me toques!" dijo molesta. Al fin se quitó el cabello de la cara pero no volteó a ver a Jasper. Lo único que logró ver fue que su mejilla estaba morada y tenía un curita en la nariz. Parece que la habían golpeado pero después la curaron. ¿Por qué harían eso?

Amatista con las fuerzas que le quedaban se levantó y tambaleante se fue a sentar a una de las camas "Y-Ya estarás contenta…" dijo Amatista "Por tu culpa me golpearon" se dirigió a Jasper

"¡¿Mi culpa!?" Jasper reclamó.

"¡Si, tu culpa! Me culparon por el tipo que tú habías golpeado"

"¿Y dónde está Ruby?" Preguntó Peridot "Ruby… ¿¡No ha regresado Ruby!?" dijo Amatista.

"No" Peridot y Jasper contestaron al mismo tiempo. "Tal vez a ella le iría peor… casi mata a ese sujeto a golpes" murmuró Jasper hasta que la misma Amatista la interrumpió

"Ash, cállate Jasper"

En eso se volvió abrir la puerta, ahora se trataba de Margot y como siempre traía cuaderno en mano como si tuviera que anotar cualquier cosa "Mmm…" dijo a su libreta antes de voltear a verlas "Tú… ¿eres Peridot?" la señaló.

Peridot se puso nerviosa pero asintió con la cabeza "acompáñeme un momento" Margot se hizo a un lado para dejar camino libre para Peridot, ella muy obediente se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta para luego salir.

"Lo siento mucho que nuestra primera impresión no fuera agradable" dijo Margot mientras cerraba de nuevo la puerta atrás de ellas y comenzó a guiar a Peridot por el lugar "Así que me presentaré como se debe, soy Margot, la mano derecha del dueño de toda esta comunidad, ósea la segunda al mando, si hay algún problema o mis hombres en realidad son molestos con ustedes hágamelo saber"

"Amm… de acuerdo" al fin habló Peridot.

"No sé preocupe, ahora estarán a salvo. Si se portan bien" Margot la guio hacia una carpa que se encontraba al aire libre, dentro había otras personas con el mismo uniforme de todos pero no les prestaron atención. Margot la acercó a una mesa y tomó un pequeño aparato ya desarmado "Esto…" dijo Margot "Esto venía con ustedes, ¿Puede decirme lo que es exactamente?"

Peridot lo observó por un momento y vio la mesa donde se encontraban las piezas faltantes "Mis radios…"

"Tus radios…" Margot observó "¿Tú los inventaste?"

Peridot se quedó un momento en silencio, no pensaba contestar hasta que recordó lo que le dijo momentos atrás _'ahora están a salvo. Si se portan bien'_

"Si…" contestó.

"Vimos que tenía dentro una poderosa bomba que solo se obtiene en los armamento militares… ¿Usted antes era militar?" preguntó Margot cuando puso el radio de nuevo sobre la mesa.

"No… bueno… antes estuvimos en un campamento militar, ahí tomé las cosas y los construí"

"Peridot. Tengo que admitir que ninguno de estos tarados se le había ocurrido construir algo así, la felicito" le sonrió "Así que tengo una oferta para usted… Como su mente en realidad es brillante, quiero que forme parte de nuestra comunidad"

"¿Qué? Pensé…"

"¿Pensaste que las íbamos a matar?" rio Margot "¡No! Por alguna razón siguen vivas… veremos sus capacidades y de ahí serán asignadas a algo. Si hubiera querido matarlas ya lo hubiera hecho."

"¿Entonces que le hicieron a Ruby?" Peridot aprovechó para preguntar.

"Ruby… Ruby ahora está bien. Ha sido atendida con el mejor medico de nuestra comunidad, pronto volverá con ustedes"

 _'¿Medico?'_ pensó Peridot _'¿Qué le hicieron?'_ Miró la mesa y se dio cuenta que cada radio que tenían sus amigas ya había sido destruida y hasta le faltaban algunas piezas, si alguna vez pensó en volver a tomarlas para mandar una señal de vida a las demás, ya no se podría hacer, notó que se había quedado un memento callada y decidió al fin preguntar "No entiendo… ¿Qué es este lugar?"

Margot sonrió "Los que comenzaron esto y los que le darán fin a todo esto ¿Quieres que te explique?"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peridot volvió al lugar donde se encontraban sus amigas, cuando le abrieron la puerta pudo escuchar como Amatista y Jasper discutían tal vez por lo que había sucedido antes. Entró muy tranquila y fue directamente a donde se encontraba antes, sentada contra la pared.

"Peridot ¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Jasper.

"Nada… todo ha salido bien" contestó.

"¿Dónde está Ruby?" Amatista fue la única que se preocupó "Ella está bien" dijo Peridot "Pronto vendrá"

Antes de que volvieran a decir algo, la puerta se volvió a abrir, esta vez no era Margot, era un hombre alto con barba de candado tal vez en buena forma, pero tenía una chaqueta de montañés puesta "¿Jasper?" dijo con una voz gruesa "¿Si…?" contestó.

"Por favor acompáñeme" abrió la puerta para Jasper y ahora ella fue la que se iría del lugar. La guio afuera y esta vez no se dirigieron a las carpas donde todo se podría ver bien, esta vez se alejaron, pasaron otro muro de láminas y cajas para llega a otra área diferente. Ahora no habría personas nerds viendo o hablando de cosas que tal vez no comprendería, esta vez cambiaron por personas robustas, miradas intimidantes y hombros anchos, hombres y mujeres, algunos altos, otros no tantos, todos se movían con armas, o algo con que defenderse en cualquier momento. La llevó a la parte de atrás de una camioneta militar donde estaban desalojando armas, ahí el sujeto dejo a Jasper y le indicó con quien dirigirse. Cuando Jasper volteó, de la misma camioneta bajo ahora lo que era una chica tal vez de la misma edad de Jasper o incluso más, eran de la misma estatura y el cabello lo tenía sujeto en una cola de caballo. Tenía tatuado todo el brazo y sus ojos eran verdes, ella rápido admiró a Jasper antes de dirigirse hacia ella "tú debes de ser Jasper… ¿O me equivoco?" Jasper solo se encogió de hombros "Que curioso nombre. Yo soy Lily, la encargada de la seguridad o de la fuerza bruta en esta comunidad"

Jasper aún no hablaba "Ahora… si necesito que me contestes algo ¿A cuántas personas has matado?"

"¿¡Que!?" al fin contestó

"Si, ya sabes… ¿Cuantas personas has matado en este periodo? No te preocupes, ya sabemos que ustedes mataron a Malachite así que yo solo te he contado una. Aparte de Malachite ¿Cuántas personas has matado?"

"N-No sé… nunca las había contado" contestó nerviosa "Ósea que si matado algunas" dijo Lily y Jasper solo asintió con la cabeza. "Si has matado personas me imagino que también zombies…" volvió a hablar "Ven… acompáñame" Lily comenzó a caminar y a un lado la siguió Jasper. "Necesito a personas como tú, se ve que eres fuerte y no lo pensarías más de dos veces para matar a alguien. Aquí entre nos, tú luces como un soldado de alto rango y no lo dudo"

"¿Soldado?" preguntó Jasper. "Si y de alto rango. Así que te tengo una propuesta" se detuvo para mirarla de frente "Si ahora aceptas ser parte de mi equipo serás inmune a la prueba que les haremos a tus amigas para ver si se ganan el lugar de quedarse aquí" sonrió

"¿Prueba?" Jasper se asustó.

"Claro… ese es nuestro propósito. Solo reclutar personas fuertes, hábiles capaces de sobrevivir y matar zombies, si no lo son… mueren y si lo son… se quedan" hubo un gran momento de silencio, Jasper miró al suelo para luego voltear a ver alrededor, estas personas serian fuertes y aunque aún no sabía cuál era esa misteriosa prueba, claro que no quería enfrentarse a ella.

"Vamos, no seas como tu amiga Ruby" habló de nuevo "Le dije la propuesta pero es muy orgullosa y cuando apenas le iba a contar sobre la prueba se desmayó… no quisieras terminar como ella ¿Verdad?" Jasper soltó un suspiró pesado y miró a Lily de nuevo.

"Vamos Jasper… ¿Qué dices?"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"¿Y cuándo piensa nacer tu hijo?" preguntó Pearl aun con un tono de broma en su voz "Jaja, no lo sé…" contestó Rose "La verdad siento que ya va a ser pronto"

"Ay, no me diga eso que me asusta" contestó Pearl. "no sé qué hacer cuando el momento llegue"

"Pearl… y te dije lo que tienes que hacer, creo que yo estaré muy ocupada dando a luz como para explicarte de nuevo. De todos modos le expliqué a Greg pero creo que se podría desmayar"

"¿Y Sapphire?" preguntó. Rose se quedó un momento callada "No creo que Sapphire este para esas cosas, ha estado muy deprimida últimamente"

"Debería dejarla ir" comentó Pearl. "Sabes que eso no es sencillo… tú perdiste a Amatista y dime si ya la dejaste ir" le contestó Rose y Pearl solo se quedó callada, sabía que aún le dolía esa pérdida pero tal vez no tanto como le dolía a Sapphire. "Por cierto… ¿Dónde está?" dijo Rose.

"De seguro se volvió a encerrar en el auto" Pearl se levantó y lanzó su mirada donde se encontraban los autos, pero solo vio a Greg tratando de reparar la ventana que había roto Sapphire con su radio. "Amm… creo que iré a buscarla… y hablar con ella"

"Suerte…" le dijo Rose poco antes de que Pearl siguiera su camino para buscarla. Caminó por la orilla de la playa hacia la roca donde se había sentado la última vez, pero no estaba. Fue hacia los autos y no había nada, ni siquiera una señal. En una de esas miró la montaña en forma de mujer gigante y se le quedo viendo a la cima por un momento hasta que recordó que una vez Ruby y Sapphire habían ido ahí, así que comenzaría su caminata para llegar a la cima y tener la esperanza de que Sapphire se encontraría ahí.

Después de unos minutos de estar en camino, al fin se abrió paso para encontrar la hermosa vista del océano y la playa con un hermoso atardecer. Y tirada en el suave pasto que había en la cima, se encontraba Sapphire, acostada de lado boca abajo con su mano a la altura de la cabeza para que pudiera admirar la cinta que antes era de Ruby y aun tenia puesta su chaqueta, parecía que estaba dormida o que en realidad respiraba muy lento. Pearl se acercaba despacio lista para despertarla y comenzar una plática motivacional diciendo lo típico sobre que no estaría sola, que ella iba a estar con ella en su dolor, que la vida sigue a pesar de todo, la verdad Pearl pensó que esto sería estúpido. Ahora ese tipo de palabras no serviría para una persona que acaba de perder el amor de su vida, pero por lo menos se acercaría para que Sapphire se pudiera desahogar y sacar todo el dolor para así demostrarle que no está sola y que con el tiempo tendría que aprender a vivir con esa ausencia. Esa sería una buena forma de tratar las cosas.

Cuando ya estaba lo suficiente cerca de Sapphire se dio cuenta que en realidad no estaba dormida, tenía la vista perdida hacia la venda atada a su mano y su flequillo se había movido de lugar para mostrar sus dos ojos azules aunque uno de ellos era con el que no podía ver, no le importó si la llegaban a ver, parecía que ya nada le importaba. Tal vez se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Pearl pero no quitó su atención de la venda, Pearl se inclinó y decidió acostarse a su izquierda, donde tenía su vista perdida, ella se acostó boca arriba y solo volteó para mirar a Sapphire. Solo estaba ahí con una mirada de que ya no tenía ganas ni de vivir, ni de llorar o gritar, de enojarse con el mundo o de enojarse con ella misma por permitir que se fuera Ruby o incluso de no decir nada sobre los hombres de Malachite. El único movimiento que hizo cuando Pearl se acostó a un lado de ella solo fue que movió su vista hacia abajo, parecía que había cerrado los ojos pero en realidad no fue así, porque aun veía las ocasiones en donde parpadeaba o miraba hacia los lados esperando a que Perla se fuera o dijera algo.

Se veía tan triste que Pearl se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de abrazarla y consolarla pero supuso que Sapphire no quería ni ser movida de su posición, se le veía hasta en el rostro que se quería quedar así y tal vez ha estado así todo el día, pero para evitarse los regaños maternales de Rose, Pearl tuvo que hablar o por lo menos intentarlo "Sapph…" murmuró

"N-no… me digas así" le sorprendió que le contestara. Su voz estaba ronca y entre cortada, parecía que hasta ella se aguantaba las ganas de llorar de nuevo o como si se hubiera quedado afónica de tanto gritar, se escuchaba tan débil que tal vez Greg tendría que volver a venir por ella para cargarla ya que ella jamás se iba a mover o hacer nada. Sapphire parpadeó lento y alzo la mirada para encontrarse con Pearl. "Hola…" susurró Pearl.

Suspiró "Hola…" murmuró Sapphire con tanta frialdad que congelaría todo a su alrededor

"¿Tienes pensado quedarte ahí hasta morir?" preguntó Pearl sin cuidado y Sapphire solo asintió lento con la cabeza "Sé que amabas a Ruby… como ella te amaba a ti" comenzó Pearl "Y sé que ella no hubiera querido verte así, tirada en el suelo solo esperando la muerte. Ruby hubiera querido que siguieras adelante" Sapphire volvió a observarla

"No me importa…" murmuró "Ya nada me importa ya... sólo… vete" Cerró los ojos.

"Sabes que no puedo" le contestó Pearl. "Rose me mandó para ver que tal estas… de ver cómo te sientes…"

"Como me siento…" susurró "Siento que me muevo a cámara lenta y todos a mi alrededor se mueven mucho más rápido que yo" abrió los ojos de nuevo y su voz se quebró un poco más "esto me ha herido tanto que no puedo ni luchar y siento la presión de todos sobre mi esperando que haga algo, que me levante, llore, grite o explote… pero no me importa. No me importa ser la pobre Sapphire tirada en el suelo con la novia muerta… porque eso es lo que soy. Solo quiero volver atrás… al tiempo donde estábamos bien y yo luchaba por no enamorarme de una chica de cabello rizado para no sufrir cuando ella decidiera irse… pero ella hacia cada cosa increíble que era imposible no quererla…" sus ojos volvieron a ponerse rojos

"Sapphire…" dijo Pearl, pero Sapphire solo negó con la cabeza "No… esto no ha pasado…" murmuró "Nada de esto ocurrió… ¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí?... ¿Por qué me siento tan sola?... ¿Dónde está Ruby? ¿Cuándo va a volver?"

Pearl se limpió una lágrima con su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra tomaba la mano de Sapphire "no estás sola…"

"Solo… déjame un rato más aquí…" Sapphire susurró mientras volteaba la cabeza hacia el otro lado evitando ver a Pearl y no tuvo de otra más que dejarla ahí de nuevo.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ruby despertó de golpe de la peor pesadilla que haya tenido, su respiración era inestable y su corazón latía con fuerza. Miró a los lados y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación vacía con paredes de ladrillo, se encontraba sentada recargada a la pared con los brazos sobre la cabeza como si fuera una prisionera y si, estaba esposada a un tubo que salía de la pared de ladrillo, todo su cuerpo le dolía como también parte de su cara. Le habían dicho que estaban interesada en ella pero por casi matar a un compañero tuvieron que hacerla pagar un poco. Recordó su sueño, había soñado con Sapphire esperándola en la playa, pero ella nunca regresaba, vio lo destrozada que esta cuando ya las daban por muertas y como poco a poco Sapphire se moría de tristeza. Si tan solo Ruby diera una señal de vida para darle esperanzas a Sapphire diciéndole que en algún momento iba a regresar, pero hasta las mismas personas de ahí le dijeron que sería mejor que se diera por muerta, porque nadie de ahí salía con vida. Entonces tal vez sería cierto y jamás regresaría, se empezó a dar por muerta y si aún seguía viva era porque esas personas así lo querían, ahora podrían mandar una orden para matarla pero solo le están regalando un día más. O por lo menos eso entendió de todo lo que le habían dicho la última vez. Le habían hecho una oferta de quedarse, pero no la aceptó, la amenazaron, pero siguió sin aceptar y la última vez que le hicieron la propuesta… se desmayó.

Había visto ese lugar, era inmenso, lleno de carpas, pequeñas casas hechas con trocos de madera como si fueran cabañas que habían construido y demasiadas personas muy bien armadas, nunca podría salir. Pero eso no significaba que perdería las esperanzas. Justo en ese momento alguien entró a la habitación, era Olivo, el que la estaba cuidando, un hombre de unos 30 años más o menos, cabello castaño y parecía que no se había rasurado en algún tiempo, usaba unos lentes aunque el vidrio del lado derecho estaba roto. Lo había conocido después de que Ruby había despertado de estar desmayada, él estaba limpiando sus heridas y vendándolas si era necesario, le había dicho que él era de los buenos en este lugar, así que podría confiar en él. Ruby ya había intentado en liberarse y salir de ese lugar las últimas noches que se encontraba ahí pero solo hizo que el metal que sujetaba sus manos, se le enterrara en sus muñecas haciéndole cortes y hasta Olivo ha tenido que ir en la madrugada para tranquilizarla y hacer que dejara de luchar para que no se cortara las muñecas por completo.

"¿Cómo te sientes hoy?" preguntó Olivo. Ruby ni siquiera volteó a verlo y se quedó con la mirada al suelo "¿Ruby?" se acercó y se inclinó delante de ella.

"¿Cuándo regresare con mis amigas?" dijo seria. "Pues a eso venia…" contestó Olivo "vengo a darte una revisada para después llevarte con tus amigas." Le quitó las esposas y dejo que se estirara un poco, revisó sus muñecas y parecía que mientras dormía, Ruby volvió a tirar de ellas junto con las esposas ocasionando que se le irritara de nuevo, revisó los golpes que tenía en el rostro y ya se habían curado, solo tenía el labio inferior roto pero ya no estaba morado y solo le faltaba que su mejilla dejara de estar roja y ya estaría bien. Hizo que Ruby se acostara y dejó que viera solo sus costillas, antes tenía moretones pero ahora han bajado bastante aunque aún le dolía un poco "¿Aún te duelen?" preguntó Olivo pero Ruby mintió solo diciéndole que no. Tal vez así ya la dejarían irse más rápido de ahí "¿Segura?"

"Si…" contestó Ruby.

"Bueno… entonces vamos, hay que ir con tus amigas."

Llegaron al famoso _"cuarto de contención"_ como así le decían y cuando abrieron la puerta vieron como Jasper estaba dormida en una de las camas mientras que Peridot se encontraba caminando de un lado al otro mirando el suelo y Amatista se encontraba en una de las rejas viendo al exterior, justo cuando vieron quien entró, Peridot y Amatista se acercaron rápido pero Jasper no se molestó en levantarse.

"Por favor, cuidado con sus costillas" dijo Olivo mientras dejaba a Ruby en una de las camas

"¿Y tú quién eres?" Preguntó Peridot

"Soy Olivo, el medico del lugar" contestó

"¿Olivo es un nombre?" dijo Amatista "En realidad es un apodo" comenzaba Olivo pero antes de que continuara con su historia de cómo consiguió ese apodo alguien más entró por la puerta.

"Hola" Era Margot "En cualquier momento llegara el dueño del campamento así que para que no estén tan incomodos, los dejare caminar y conocer nuestro campamento. Después ya veremos lo que haremos con ustedes"

Peridot soltó un suspiro pesado y antes de que se dieran cuenta Jasper ya había despertado, se acercó a un lado de Peridot que cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia dio un pequeño salto de susto. "Vamos, salgan de aquí. Pronto iré a buscarlos"

Todas salieron, dejando atrás a Margot y a Olivo. Ni siquiera sabían dónde ir, parecía un laberinto y más confuso era por todas las personas que hacían guardias, caminaban de un lado a otro con objetos extraños o armamento, así que decidieron caminar sin rumbo. Muchas personas se les quedaban viendo, pero no se atrevían en acercarse y hablar con ellas mientras que otros solo las ignoraban. Llegaron a un cierto punto donde observaron que algunas personas tenían perros, el único problema era que no eran perros pequeños lindos, eran de raza grande que a simple vista se veían muy agresivos y eran agresivos ya que algunos tenían bozales o seguían encadenados. Llegaron a la sección de los 'Nerds', donde si no estaban construyendo algo o anotando cosas como Peridot, se encontraban fumando haciendo experimento extraños.

"Oh, tú eres Peridot ¿Verdad?" un chico se acercó al grupo de amigas, todas se quedaron confusas menos Peridot que rápido asintió con la cabeza "¿Puede venir conmigo? Necesito que le expliques algunas cosas del procedimiento del nuevo proyecto al equipo"

"Bien… Espérenme aquí" Peridot le dijo a sus amigas antes de irse con esta persona.

"¿Proyecto? ¿Peridot ya se encuentra trabajando con ellos?" preguntó Jasper "¡Eso es traición!" reclamó Amatista

"O aceptación…" susurró Jasper "¿Aceptación?" preguntó Ruby que la alcanzó a escuchar "Nada, nada" dijo Jasper "Mejor hay que sentarnos aquí afuera para esperarla"

Ya habían pasado 10 minutos y Peridot aún no salía, ellas se comenzaban a aburrir de ver a la gente pasar o de las pláticas de nerds que tenían las personas que se encontraban ahí. Cuando de repente se empezó a escuchar una voz conocida, alguien se encontraba cantando y poco a poco se acercaba a ellas. Ruby fue la única que la reconoció mientras que Jasper y Amatista se encontraban mirando a la nada.

Ruby volteó a todos lados y cuando una bola de personas se empezó a dispersar, entre ellos salió otra chica con cabello un poco largo y de color negro, ojos grises y de piel blanca. Tenía el mismo uniforme que todos y tarareaba una canción mientras anotaba algo en una libreta para luego seguir cantando. Era sorprendente que cuando esta chica cantaba se pareciera a la voz de Sapphire o solo era porque Ruby se estaba volviendo loca, Jasper y Amatista también la notaron y se le quedaron viendo mientras la chica comenzaba a caminar en frente de ellos, cuando de repente ella se detuvo y los volteó a verlas por un momento.

"Ustedes… ¿Son las nuevas verdad?" les preguntó. Cuando de repente una chica que iba atrás de ella le contestó rápido "Claro, llegaron hace tres días" buscó algo en su propia libreta "Son… Amatista, Jasper, Ruby y Peridot"

"¿Cuatro? Pero si falta una" dijo

"Amm… Peridot está ahí adentro" contestó Jasper "Pero yo soy Jasper, ella es Amatista y ella es Ruby" Jasper las presentó.

"Oh… mucho gusto. Yo soy… bueno me pueden decir Rosa" dijo cuándo de nuevo su compañera la interrumpió "En realidad te llamas Sofía"

"¡Cállate!" le gritó pero cuando recordó que estaban hablando con las chicas nuevas se sonrojó un poco "Bueno… sí. Me llamo Sofía, Sofía Rosas pero prefiero que me digan Rosa"

De repente se empezó a escuchar un escándalo muy cerca de ellos, alguien estaba gritando y abría paso entre las personas nerds

"¿Dónde diablos esta Margot?" una mujer hablaba "No puedo permitir más esto. Mi elegancia se ira de mis manos y luego… que van a ser ustedes ¡sin mí! La elegante y adorable…" se abrió paso entre las personas y vio a Sofía "¡Sofía!" que ella puso los ojos y murmuró molesta "no me digas así"

"Mi amada Sofía…" se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo forzado y un beso en cada mejilla. La mujer era alta de piel morena, con cabello rubio demasiado chino. Y Sofía le contestó irritada "¿Ahora qué quieres Sardonix?"

"S-Sardonix…" las tres amigas murmuraron.

"¿Ehh?" ella les contestó "¿Ustedes me conocen? Pfff obviamente, ¿Quién no me conoce? Si soy la adorable Sardonix" se rio tal vez un poco exagerada y eso irritó a las tres amigas pero de las tres, la más molesta era Amatista y Sardonix lo notó "¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó pero Amatista la ignoró.

"Bueno… me iré lentamente a buscar a Margot y Sofía…" Sardonix se dirigió a ella "No pierdas tu tiempo con novatos como estos…" volteó a ver a las tres chicas "Tal vez ni siquiera logren mantenerse con vida" después de eso Sardonix se fue.

"Lo siento por eso, ella se ha vuelto insoportable desde que su prima se fue" Sofía les comentó

"Sugali- ¡OW!" Jasper intento decir el nombre ero fue interrumpida por un golpe fuerte en los costados por parte de Amatista. En ese mismo momento Peridot salió de la carpa y se fue con sus amigas "Tú debes ser Peridot" Sofía dijo.

"¿Eh?" fue todo lo que contestó.

"Ella es… Rosa" comentó Ruby "¡Sí! Exacto" rio Sofía "Muy pocos me si me llaman así. Te lo agradezco" Se sonrojó un poco hacia Ruby

"¡Bueno!" interrumpió Amatista "Lo siento amiga pero tenemos que seguir recorriendo este lugar" todas se levantaron "Tenemos que encontrar algún modo de salir de este maldito hoyo infer-" mientras caminaba hacia atrás chocó con uno de los soldados que pasaban por ahí y ambos se pusieron a la defensiva "Fíjate por donde caminas" ambos se gritaron. La única diferencia es que el otro chico era un poco más alto y era calvo, pero ambos tenían mirada intimidante.

"¿Que te crees enana?, tienes suerte de que seas mujer porque si no…"

"¿O si no que? Ser mujer no me impide que te parta el culo, pedazo de grasa crecida" Amatista se empezó a acercar más con los puños cerrados y rápido sus amigas los interrumpieron "Hey, tranquilos. No hagan cosas que lamenten después" Jasper habló y uno de sus compañeros del otro sujeto se metió también, tenía una nariz tan grande como la de Pearl "Si, van a lamentar haberse cruzado en nuestro camino" y la tensión comenzó a crecer "El único que se va a lamentar, eres tú por meter esa enorme nariz en este pleito" Jasper le contestó.

"tienes una boca muy grande" una chica de cabello corto se acercó para defender a sus compañeros

"Así le decían a tu madre" Jasper le contestó, de repente esa chica empujó a Jasper y casi se agarraban a golpes pero los demás las detuvieron.

"Jasper, tranquila. No tenemos que rebajarnos…" Ruby se puso en frente de su amiga grande "Por dios, esto es tan gracioso" dijo Peridot.

"¿Y tú que nerd?" El chico pelón que había empezado el pleito con Amatista le contestó

"Por dios, si piensas insultarme con algo, se un poco original" dijo Peridot "Si fuera tú madre, hubiera pedido que usara condón"

"¡Basta! Parecen niños de secundaria" Sofía habló por encima de todos. "No te preocupes, hasta los niños de secundaria saben insultar mejor que estas bestias" comentó Ruby.

"Tú eres el niño que casi mato a Ricky" la chica la reconoció

"¿Chico? ¡Soy mujer!" le reclamó

"Pues no te queda bien esa peluca. ¿Con que la hiciste?" le preguntó a Ruby con sarcasmo

"¡Con las barbas de tu madre!" justo cuando Ruby le contestó, la chica se fue contra ella. Fue tan rápido que no la pudieron detener y de un momento a otro se armó una pelea entre ellos, tuvieron que pedir apoyo pero cuando se acercaban, recibían golpes de parte de ellos y la pelea se hacía más y más grande. Se hizo un fuerte escándalo y casi todos estaban en el suelo, incluyendo a los guardias de la zona.

Margot llego gritando de repente, pidiendo que se detuvieran y comenzaba a irritarse

"¡BASTAA!" gritó tan fuerte que todos se detuvieron y Peridot se quitó de encima al sujeto con el que estaba peleando para ir por Ruby que necesitaba ayuda para levantarse mientras que Jasper y Amatista estaban en el suelo.

"¿¡PERO QUE DEMONI-!?"

"Margot…"

Alguien la interrumpió.

Al escuchar una voz que venía por las sombras de una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba cerca, a todos se les erizo la piel y rápidamente se comenzaron a levantar, Margot sintió un escalofrió correr por su columna ya que la voz venia de atrás suyo.

"¿S-Si… mi D-Diamante…?"


	3. El cuaderno de Peridot

"Margot…"

"¿S-Si mi D-Diamante?..."

Entre las sombras salió una figura voluminosa, alta, cabello rubio muy corto con piel un poco morena. Su uniforme era igual que todos pero un poco más formal y ojos color miel casi dorada. Salió dando pasos lentos, muy tranquila como si fuera la dueña del mundo, como si el tiempo y todo a su alrededor estuviera a su favor y si ella lo quería, podría volarla en pedazos. Miró de re-ojo a Margot que estaba a un lado suyo casi temblando a su presencia, todos a su alrededor se pusieron rígidos y serios pero en su mirada se podía ver el miedo hacia la mujer alta, sin decir ni una palabra, la mujer miró a cada uno de ellos incluyendo al grupo de amigas que se ponían de pie enfrente a ella sin ningún temor ya que ni siquiera sabían quién era esa mujer. La única que mostró señas de nerviosismo o hasta temor fue Peridot, aunque no la había visto jamás, siempre le contaban de ella y que tendría que tener cuidado si se encontraba en frente de ella.

"Reporte…" Diamante Amarillo habló, pero nadie del personal autorizado habló…

Se quedó así por un momento hasta que escuchó un tartamudeo entre uno de los soldados, el mismo sujeto que había iniciado la pelea con Amatista se dirigió directamente a Diamante Amarillo.

"Yo… q-quiero aclarar que no fue mi culpa… los novatos se empezaron a meterse con nosotros y-" el chico empezó a hablar para defenderse a sí mismo y tratar de salvar a sus compañeros por igual, pero Diamante Amarillo al escuchar sus primeras palabras soltó un pesado suspiro y giró los ojos para mirar a Margot mostrando desinterés a sus parloteos. Su ceño se empezó a fruncir y su rostro comenzó a cambiar solo deseando que se callara de una vez hasta que…

 ** _-PUM-_**

Todo el mundo, incluyendo al grupo de amigas novatas se quedó rígido y asustado al ver el cuerpo del chico caer hacia atrás muerto. Diamante Amarillo, sin haber volteado a ver al chico le había pegado un tiro justo en la cabeza para callarlo de una vez, en silencio volvió a guardar su pistola en su estuche que estaba sujeto a una de sus piernas para volver a soltar un suspiro y decir ahora más tranquila "Reporte…" Margot se aclaró la garganta y fue la siguiente valiente en hablar. "Los buscapleitos… mi Diamante" habló "se metieron con las nuevas"

"Las nuevas… ya decía yo que aquí había caras que no reconocía" volvió a mirar entre sus hombres para encontrarse de nuevo con las novatas. Miró primero a Peridot, la chica cerebrito de cabello rubio, ya le habían hablado sobre ella. Jasper… fuerza bruta pero un buen lame botas. Y… las rebeldes, la de cabello color purpura deslavado y la del cabello rizado. Lo único que le habían contado a través de los reportes era que en su primer día aquí, ellas se habían metido en un problema y que una de ellas mató a golpes a uno de sus hombres. Personas interesantes. "Quiero suponer que ustedes no provocaron esto…" volvió a hablar "Pero aun así quiero ver de lo que están hechas. Por qué no quiero a pesos muertos en mi campamento… Margot" al final Diamante amarillo la llamó.

"¿Si, mi Diamante?" respondió poniéndose de nuevo a un lado de ella.

"Pronto tendré un invitado muy importante y para su llegada… sería mejor que viera un gran espectáculo…" contestó dándose la vuelta y seguir con su camino. "Quiero a mi Cluster…. Haz que eso suceda" alzó la voz para luego abandonar a todos y seguir por su camino. Margot afirmó con la cabella y miró de nuevo a las novatas "Ya escucharon todos, ¡A trabajar!" gritó "Lleven a las novatas a su lugar" Margot le ordenó a unos soldados cerca de ellas para tomarlas a la fuerza y encerrarlas de nuevo. Quien sabe cuál sería su destino desde ahora.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de contención a empujones, las arrojaron dentro sin cruzar palabras y volvieron a cerrar la puerta atrás de ellos. De nuevo a ese cuarto medio oscuro con literas viejas y una pared destrozada, ninguna de ellas se quejó por como las trataban, ya se habían acostumbrado y cada una se fue por su camino cuando se levantaron del suelo.

"¿Se dan cuenta que este lugar es muy extraño?" preguntó Jasper como si nada mientras se acostaba en una de las literas viejas pero solo se ganó una mirada de todas sus amigas "Si, pero no has visto el lado malo de ellos" dijo Ruby señalando los golpes que se había ganado.

"Eso tú te lo buscaste. No tuve la culpa" contestó cruzándose de brazos. "Mejor no nos meteremos con ellos y saldremos vivos"

"¿Acaso crees que saldremos vivos de aquí?" preguntó Peridot alzando un poco la voz "¿Acaso tienes una idea de con quién estamos? Ellos nunca nos dejaran ir."

"¿Acaso tú sabes algo?" Preguntó Ruby mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella y Peridot asintió tímidamente con la cabeza haciendo que Jasper se sentara en la orilla de la cama y rápido Amatista se acercara a ella hincándose del otro lado de su amiga poniendo una rodilla en el suelo.

"Cuando me llevaron con ellos, me explicaron… Margot me explicó…" comenzó Peridot.

"¿Y?" rápido respondió Amatista, Peridot tragó saliva y lo dijo de una vez por todas "Ellos no son un simple grupo de sobrevivientes… ellos son los creadores del virus" hubo un silencio incómodo "YD… ósea Diamante Amarillo creo el virus y lo soltó a la humanidad para acabar con todos y este grupo son los que repoblaran la tierra."

"E-Eso es imposible… no podrá acabar con todos os zombies en la tierra" contestó Amatista "Claro que lo harán" continuó Peridot "Ellos tienen centenares de armas, incluso crean bombas. ¡Por esa razón me quieren! Para crear las bombas y acabar con los zombies y los demás…"

"¿Y aceptaste?" preguntó disgustada Ruby implorando que su amiga no aceptaría hasta en matar a sus propios amigos con tal de seguir con vida. "Si… ¡Pero no del todo! Sigo con ustedes" Peridot miró a Jasper que aún no se movía de su lugar y no despegaba su vista de ella "Emm… no soy la única a quien le hicieron oferta y acepto" dijo mientras seguía mirando a Jasper. Ruby y Amatista voltearon rápido a ver a su amiga Jasper sabiendo que ella era de las personas que podrían abandonarte si la situación se pone demasiado mal, pero después iría a buscarte solo para pedirte disculpas "Jasper…" habló Amatista "¿Aceptaste?..." Jasper se puso nerviosa y frunció el ceño "¿P-Pero que están diciendo?... eso que importa" Jasper se burló.

"Jasper…" Amatista se puso de nuevo de pie lista para otra pelea pero ahora en contra de su amiga. "Hey, no estamos para peleas ahora" rápido Ruby se levantó y tomó del hombro a su amiga para tranquilizarla "Ahora hay que confiar en Peridot… es nuestra única esperanza…"

"Les diría más… pero siento que alguien nos podría escuchar" Peridot hizo una seña tocándose la nariz refiriéndose a Jasper, por suerte ella no la vio ya que acostó de nuevo en su litera y no presto atención a nada. Ruby soltó un bufido y fue a sentarse de nuevo a un lado de Peridot y Amatista se levantó para acercarse a la pared derrumbara y poder observar el miserable paisaje que tenían que solo eran pinos y más pinos, demasiados grandes. Ruby al sentarse a un lado de su amiga sintió como algo se le encajaba en la pierna, frunció el ceño y sintió algo en su bolcillo delantero. Con las pocas ganas que tenía abrió su bolcillo para meter la mano y deshacerse del objeto molesto. Cuando metió la mano sintió algo frio en la punta de sus dedos y cuando lo sintió más se dio cuenta que tenía forma circular, rápido lo saco para verlo con sus propios ojos y cuando abrió la mano casi se queda sin aliento, sintió ese tirón en el corazón recordando el principal dolor que tenía cuando llego a este lugar.

"¿Conque ese era el regalo que le darías a Sapphire?" escuchó a Peridot hablar a un lado de ella y Ruby asintió con la cabeza mientras admiraba el anillo plateado en la palma de su mano con la piedra preciosa de color azul que la hacía recordar a su novia. Ruby no sabía si reír o llorar al ver el anillo y recordar a Sapphire, _¿Qué sería de ella ahora?_ pensó Ruby _¿Cómo se la ha de estar pasando?_ Y se hizo una importante pregunta _¿Aun seguirá esperándome?_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su amiga rubia "No te preocupes Ruby" sonrió Peridot "Yo me encargare de que le entregues ese anillo a Sapphire en persona…"

"Si es que salimos todas vivas de aquí…" contestó Amatista carente de emoción y cuando volteó a ver a sus amigas solo se ganó una mirada de ellas "Lo arruinaste, estúpida"

"Jeje, ok. Lo siento" alzo las manos en seña de disculpa "Pero en serio, tal vez será muy difícil salir de aquí…" Amatista giró poniendo sus manos en la reja que intentaba tapar el enorme agujero en el cuarto "Necesitaríamos un milagro…"

No paso más de un minuto después de que Amatista dijera eso y entre los arbustos y árboles que se encontraba en frente de ella empezaron a hacer ruido, desde el principio pensó que tal vez sería un zombie pero no escuchó gruñir a nada. Se escuchaba como se rompían las hojas a su paso y de repente una cosa blanca salió de un arbusto para escalar uno de los arboles enfrente de ella y posarse en una rama. Amatista había soltado un brinco cuando eso pasó y cuando vio lo que era soltó una pequeña risa burlándose de sí misma.

Se trataba de un simple gato, un gato de piel blanca con ojos hermosamente azules claros con un toque de morado, el gato se le quedo mirando por un buen rato y Amatista se sorprendió de como un simple gato había sobrevivido todo este tiempo, no se veía demacrado o desnutrido, el gato se veía joven y elegante y… misterioso. Amatista se sentó en el suelo sin quitarle la mirada al gato blanco hasta que al fin ese gato se levantó y tranquilamente se fue al tronco del pino desapareciendo de la vista de Amatista, hasta que de repente escuchó otro ruido de un árbol que se encontraba del otro lado pero más cerca de ella y ahí estaba otra vez, parecía que se había trasportado de un árbol a otro solo para quedar más cerca de ella. "Hey…. Psss" Amatista le llamaba pero el gato solo se quedó ahí mirándola y solo rompiendo la mirada para lamerse una pata y pasarla por su cara. "oye… gatito" Por muy extraño que le parecía, ese gato le trasmita paz y la calidez que una vez sintió al estar con alguien querido, le recordó a Perla, ese calor de amor que sentía al estar con ella y también sentía esa confianza que una vez un amigo muy cercano le podía dar… "Mmm… amigo…" susurró muy bajito y el gato respondió a eso moviendo sus orejas e inclinando la cabeza "No… no es posible" y el gato bajo del árbol para acercase a Amatista "¿O-Opalo?" estiró la mano para al fin hacer contacto físico con el animal pero de un momento a otro…

"Amatista" Ruby la llamó asustando al gato y haciendo que escalara de nuevo uno de los árboles para desaparecer completamente "¿Con quién estás hablando?"

"Ahhgg… era… un gato"

"No hay gatos aquí" respondió Peridot "no creo que un gato haya sobrevivido a estas fechas…" Ruby y Peridot comenzaron a discutir sobre como un gato podría sobrevivir pero Amatista no les prestó atención ya que eso no importaba, solo se preguntaba porque ese gato le recordaba y se sentía como si su difunta amiga estuviera con ella.

Tal vez si era una presencia de Opalo… o tal vez no.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

En un lugar lleno de zombies lo más lógico es huir, aunque los zombies sean lentos, si son muchos será mejor no enfrentarlos, así te ahorraras municiones de tus armas o incluso te ahorraras de ver morir a uno de tus compañeros, tal vez eso te ayude a distraerlos mientras escapas pero no, ahora no es tiempo de perder a seres queridos… ya no más. Al menos que ahora todo te importe un carajo como a esta persona.

Con todo su coraje mataba a los zombies que se encontraba en frente suya y cada vez más se alejaba de sus amigos, el plan era abrirse camino pero parece que lo tomó personal y quería rematar a toda criatura pestilente del lugar, con solo una pistola al que se estaba ahorrando usar, en una de sus manos tenía una pequeña hacha ensangrentada, las manos y ropa manchada de sangre putrefacta no le importaba en lo más mínimo mientras seguía luchando contra los zombies. "¡Sapphire!" escuchó como la llamaban pero estaba cegada por el coraje hacia las criaturas que no le importaba morir en ese momento y en ese lugar. Dio otro golpe con su hacha de mano y se encajó profundamente en la cabeza de uno de los zombies, trató de moverla pero estaba demasiado atorada que cuando el zombie cayó al suelo ella se tuvo que poner de rodillas por el peso que cayó sobre ella, se estaba quedando sin tiempo al ver que más zombies se acercaban a ella, justo un zombie le llegó por las espaldas y cuando estaba a punto de atacar alguien más llegó rápido y solo empujó a la criatura tirándolo a un lado. En ese preciso momento Sapphire sacó su hacha para ponerse de nuevo de pie y seguir luchando "¡¿Qué mierda haces?!" Pearl le gritó después de salvar su vida "¡tenemos que salir de aquí!"

Sapphire con su rostro carente de emoción siguió caminando dirigiéndose a los zombies que seguían acercándose "¿Sapphire?" volvió a llamar pero no le contestó, solo se quedó ahí parada esperando a que los zombies vinieran por ella lista para volver a luchar. "¡Sapphire!" gritó Pearl muy irritada "Déjame en paz" Sapphire al fin respondió aun dándole la espalda y observando a los zombies como poco a poco se acercaban a ella. "Sapphire, esta no es forma de superar lo que paso" le contestó su amiga temiendo un poco de como reaccionaria "En algún momento esto debe de terminar"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"¿Y si algo malo me está pasando?"

"jaja, tranquila. Nada malo te está ocurriendo, todo estará bien, Rose. Yo estaré aquí para ti" Greg se encontraba sobando el vientre de su novia que se encontraba nerviosa ya que sentía que su hijo estaba tardando en nacer pero eso podía ser normal. Ya era cliché de embarazada pensar que ya se estaba tardando en dar a luz cuando en realidad ella ya se estaba poniendo impaciente.

"Es que no sé… no sé porque siento que-" Rose fue interrumpida por un auto que había llegado a toda velocidad ocasionando un pequeño chirrido a la hora de frenar a unos cuantos pasos de ellos. La primera en salir fue Sapphire, ignorando otros regaños de Pearl y sin saludar a sus otros amigos siguió su camino a la orilla del mar, metiéndose sin ningún cuidado y sentarse ahí, sin importar que se llenaría de arena, pero de alguna forma tenía que quitarse la horrenda sangre de zombie que se había quedado en ella. Rose la observó por un momento y miró como Sapphire deshizo su coleta de caballo dejando que su cabello cayera por sus hombros. "Ayy… ¿Qué haremos con ella?"

"Si sigue así le costara la vida" respondió Greg.

"No puedo seguir saliendo con ella por provisiones si ni siquiera me escucha, ni nos habla y se emociona matando a los zombies" Pearl empezó a reclamar "Sabes muy bien porque" la interrumpió Rose "Tal vez le debimos de dar más tiempo para superarlo"

"No es tiempo para estar así, hasta ella mismo me lo dijo…" comentó Pearl.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" preguntó interesado Greg "Bueno… mientras veníamos en camino yo le estaba comentando que era tiempo de dejarla ir pero no pensé que me hiciera caso" comenzó Pearl "Y ella lo aceptó, dijo que desde hace días había dejado de esperarla… la dejo ir aunque le doliera mucho y que iba a continuar… Luego me gritó que la dejara en paz"

"Je… se ha vuelto muy gruñona…" Greg se burló pero Rose le dio un pequeño empujón ya que no era momento para bromas "No importa que sea gruñona o indiferente, lo importante es que sigue aquí con nosotros… Ahora más que nada debemos estar con ella" comentó Rose. "Ya saben que cuando tratas de olvidar a una persona es cuando el mundo te hace recordarla más que nunca"

"Seh… el mundo es un asco" comentó Greg.

"Supongo que si…" habló Pearl "Pero si no me ayudan a sacar las cosas del auto, el único que dará asco serás tú" Perla le dio un zape a Greg dándole una señal para que la ayudara a sacar las cosas del auto y no tuvo de otra más que levantarse mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Dos días después de eso todo parecía normal en ellos, incluso para Sapphire, se tuvo que ver obligada a cambiarse de ropa gracias a Rose, no quería que Sapphire se enfermara por meterse así a la playa. Desde ese momento Sapphire no ha vuelto a sujetar su cabello pero lo bueno es que si se lo cepilla para tenerlo en su lugar y solo cuando llega a sentir frio utiliza la chaqueta de Ruby, solo para recordarla un momento y su venda para la cabeza decidió guardarla, demasiados recuerdos tenía con esa venda que era mejor evitarla. Claro que eso no la salvaba de nada, en cualquier lugar que miraba podía recordar a su novia 'difunta'. ¿Por qué cuando había decidido olvidarla, todo la obligaba a recordarla?

En una de esas ocasiones, estaba ayudando a Pearl a bajar algunas cosas que habían conseguido del auto, como provisiones y cosas para el bebé. Y justo cuando movió una caja que se encontraba en la cajuela algo se cayó, Sapphire arqueó una ceja y quitó la caja para ver, parecía que había encontrado uno de los escondites de Peridot y ese objeto que cayó era su antiguo cuaderno de notas, Sapphire movió su boca en una pequeña sonrisa, la primera desde hace mucho tiempo y recordó cuando juró que tenía que volver a leerlo, así que lo tomó y se fue de ahí, camino por la playa mientras decidía donde poder hacerlo y miró la montaña en forma de mujer, hace mucho tiempo que tampoco subía a la cima de esa montaña, solo para evitar los recuerdos pero si iba a leer el cuaderno de Peridot seria toda una ola de recuerdos, soltó un fuerte suspiro y decidió subir.

Mientras se acercaba a la cima, todos los recuerdos que trataba de evitar venían de nuevo pero se concentró más en solo caminar y sentarse para continuar leyendo el cuaderno, todavía era temprano así que no le faltaba luz para leer bien. Abrió el cuaderno en la primera hoja y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa al ver la característica letra de Peridot: **"Cuaderno de Registros… si eres uno de mi grupo ¡ALEJATE!"**

Sapphire no le puso mucha atención a las primeras hojas, saltaba algunas y si veía una parte que le interesaba lo leía, por unas cuantas paginas solo veía como Peridot comentaba sobre Lapis y describía los momentos que una vez paso con ella, hasta que Jasper llegaba a interrumpir. También osas divertidas que pasó con Amatista que ocasionaron sonrisas en Sapphire y en la siguiente página en el segundo párrafo se detuvo un momento cuando leyó un nombre en especial con la letra de Peridot

 **"Ruby"**

Sapphire sintió ese tirón en el corazón ya que hace un tiempo hasta evitaba en pensar en el nombre del amor de su vida, pero aun así siguió leyendo. Parecía que Peridot estaba contando cuando habían salido a una supuesta misión de tomar víveres en otro lugar abandonado, una misión donde hasta Sapphire había asistido. Según este registro todo iba bien, contó lo típico que hacían, mandar a Sapphire saltar a una de las ventanas, Ruby se ponía histérica al no escuchar respuesta de ella y Peridot puso entre comillas **"Pero sabemos que Sapphire le gusta hacer bromas al respecto"** Sapphire rio mientras lo leía porque sabía que era verdad, sabia lo histérica que se ponía Ruby y por eso se tardaba más en abrir la puerta para ellas o incluso hacer mucho ruido solo para que cuando ella abriera la puerta para sus amigas, Ruby fuera disparada hacia ella en un fuerte abrazo. Eran buenos momentos…

 **"Si, todo iba tan bien. Teníamos cosas para el bebé que Rose nos había encargado y para nosotros también hasta que las cosas se pusieron un poco intensas… lo digo así ya que la tarada de Jasper había desbloqueado una puerta y de ella salió un puñado de zombies (no sé porque) y si, ella nos puso en una trampa mortal, todas nos separamos para huir de ellos, lo malo fue que nadie fue corriendo al auto. Parecía que su instinto les dijo –No, corran a la dirección contraria del auto y mueran o por lo menos a luchar contra gente muerta-"** Sapphire leía mentalmente con lo que recordaba de la voz de Peridot **"Yo me fui por mi parte, ya no tengo problema con enfrentarme a ellos, soy muy buena con la pistola pero en esta ocasión utilice uno de los bates, así que ahí estaba golpeando a cada uno. Lo malo es que me había quedado ahí sola y notaba que los zombies eran más de los que podía soportar, en serio… esas cosas apestan. Desgraciadamente los zombies me obligaron a salir del edificio, claro que ellos también salieron y cuando miraba a los lados no veía a nadie, solo veía más y más zombies. En un momento a otro casi me encontraba rodeada por ellos, un zombie (que no había visto ya que ese desgraciado no tenía piernas, así que se estaba arrastrando por el suelo) tomó uno de mis pies haciendo que me cayera de espaldas y cuando sentía que era el fin para la grandiosa y adorable Peridot… y como caída del cielo me salvó y no, ahora no estoy hablando de Lapis… Sorprendentemente fue Sapphire…"** Sapphire le cayó inmediatamente ese recuerdo pero desde su perspectiva y como seguía leyendo ella también lo iba recordando pero desde su punto de vista, ahora sabía lo que estaba pensando Peridot mientras ocurrían esas cosas.

 _-Flashback-_

 _*"Peridot está en problemas" comentó Ruby_

 _"¿Qué estamos esperando entonces?" Sapphire corrió dejando a Ruy sola de repente y sin ni siquiera armar un plan o esperar una respuesta de Ruby, ella salió corriendo al rescate, encajó una de sus dagas a un zombie que se le cruzó en el camino y en ese mismo momento vio a Peridot caer de espaldas "¡Sapph!" escuchó a Ruby gritar a sus espaldas pero a cierta distancia, Sapphire la ignoro y siguió su camino, parecía que no iba a llegar tiempo así que confió un su puntería y lanzó con su mano izquierda la otra daga que tenía, dando unos giros en el aire mientras se acercaba a su objetivo y detuvo al zombie dándole justo en la cabeza. Peridot soltó un pequeño grito y empezó a dar patadas para quitárselo de encima y escapar de ahí. Sapphire llegó y la ayudo a levantarse "Salgamos de aquí" dijo Sapphire pero al darse la vuelta vio a más zombies "¿De dónde salieron tantos?" preguntó molesta Peridot. "Parece que nosotras mismas los llamamos" Sapphire inspeccionó el área y desde el otro lado vio a Ruby y Jasper luchando con los zombies "Ruby me odiara por esto…" susurró_

 _"oh, parece que alguien quiere vivir al límite" rio Peridot "bueno… ¿Cuál es tu plan?"_

 _"Simple… yo los distraigo y tú corres" Dijo Sapphire como sacó rápido su daga incrustada del zombie "E-Espera… ¿Qu-"_

 _"¡AHORA!" gritó Sapphire y empujó a los zombies para que la siguieran, ocasionando que Peridot entrara en pánico y corriera hacia sus amigas._

 _Ruby y Jasper estaban ocupadas abriendo camino para ir por el auto hasta que escucharon un grito que se acercaba a ellas, cuando voltearon se encontraron con Peridot chocando con las espaldas de Jasper haciendo que ambas se cayeran "¿Y Sapphire?" rápido reacciono Ruby al ver que su novia no venía con ella. Peridot gruñó mientras se levantaba "¿Quién?" dijo_

 _"¿D-Donde esta?" dijo Ruby molesta y cuando miró a la dirección donde ellas se encontraban, no había zombies ni rastro de Sapphire. Ruby empujó a un lado a Peridot y empezó a buscar "¡Sapphire!" gritaba una y otra vez que empezó a entrar en pánico de nuevo y en ese preciso momento Sapphire salió corriendo de nuevo del edificio, Ruby sintió un gran alivio pero cuando las cosas pestilentes caminando atrás de ella su sonrisa se borró. Sapphire se había quedado un momento a atrapar a uno de los zombies para romper su cuello y cuando los demás estuvieran cerca de ella, lo arrojaría hacia ellos para obstruir el paso._

 _"¡Sapphire!" volvió a gritar de pánico pero cuando Sapphire lanzó al zombie que traía, ella volvió a correr y había una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que en la cara de Ruby era de susto, casi tirando de sus rizos. Cuando Sapphire llegó donde se encontraba Ruby solo la tomó de la mano y obligó a Ruby a correr ya que los zombies nunca se iban a cansar de perseguirlos, a lo lejos Jasper les hacia una seña mientras que Peridot ya se encontraba en el auto en el asiento del conductor lista para arrancar.*_

 **"No sé cómo fue que Sapphire salió viva de eso, todos pensaron que ese era el su fin. Pero cuando la vimos correr agarrada de la mano de Ruby (que tenía cara de asustada) en realidad fue tranquilizador… Parecía que esa parejita seguiría arrasando con todo en este fin del mundo… Claro, fue un poco incómodo cuando empezaron a discutir desde los asientos traseros mientras íbamos de regreso donde se encontraba Amatista y las demás…"**

 _*"¡¿Porque demonios hiciste eso?!" Ruby alzó un poco la voz._

 _"¿Hacer que?" Sapphire respondió más tranquila "¿Salvar a Peridot?"_

 _"Pero por lo menos me debiste de avisar antes, no solo correr así de la nada"_

 _"Tranquila, Ruby. Se cuidarme sola" Sapphire se cruzó de brazos "Además, tú misma me enseñaste a cómo defenderme"_

 _"Sabes que no todo puede salir como lo planeas… ¿qué tal si tu maravilloso plan no hubiera funcionado? ¡Te pudo haber mordido un zombie!" Al final Ruby volvió a subir la voz "¡Pero no fue así!" Sapphire le respondió con el mismo tono de voz de Ruby._

 _"Chicas, chicas" Jasper interrumpió "¿Tienen que discutir cuando Peridot y yo estamos cerca de ustedes? ¿No pueden esperar a que lleguemos al campamento?"_

 _"No sé, dile a la señorita 'todo me irrita y todo me molesta' de Ruby" Sapphire se burló "¿Perdón?" Rápido respondió Ruby "Pero la que inicio todo esto fuiste tú"_

 _"Yo no empecé a gritar cuando apenas arrancamos el auto" contestó Sapphire_

 _"¡NO ESTABA GRITANDO!"_

 _"HEEY… no puedo conducir así" Peridot comentó "Silencio. Cuando lleguemos se pueden gritar todo lo que quieran" Ruby molesta se cruzó de brazos y evitó ver a su novia para voltear ver a la ventana durante todo el camino…*_

 **"Por lo menos eso último que dije ayudo en mucho, pues al fin dejaron de gritarse. La verdad hasta me siento mal cuando pelean y eso que no lo hacen tan seguido. Sé que ahorita están peleando, pero sé que más tarde las veremos besándose y siendo tan pegajosas. Es típico de ellas…**

 **Cuando llegamos al campamento todo fue normal, a excepción de que Ruby y Sapphire no se dirigían la palabra mientras bajábamos las cosas del auto, después Ruby se alejó casi sacando humo por sus rizos mientras que Sapphire no sabía lo que era 'expresar algún sentimiento' estaba completamente fría… ahora entiendo el apodo que le dio Amatista de 'Ice Queen'**

 **Solo espero que se arreglen las cosas pronto"**

Sapphire soltó un suspiro ante el recuerdo, ahora lo que daría ella por volver a discutir con Ruby tan solo por un momento, claro que pensó que en ese momento estaba siendo muy tonta pero aun pensaba que ella podía cuidarse sola. Cuando volvió a su lectura vio que ya no hablaban sobre ellas, solo volvió a hablar de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor y una plática que tuvo con Perla y algunas bromas que hacia Amatista, fueron divertidas anécdotas sobre sus amigas que ahora puede recordar con cariño hasta que en una de las paginas Peridot volvió a mencionar sobre ellas y estaba en lo cierto, Peridot volvió a verlas abrazadas con todos los problemas resueltos… Lástima que Peridot no pudo escribir lo que realmente sucedió.

Pero alguien puede recordarlo.

 _*"Ejem…" Ruby fingió aclararse la garganta cuando se puso cerca de Sapphire, aun guardando cierta distancia. Sapphire interrumpió su lectura de uno le los libros que su novia le había dado, aunque no le prestaba mucha atención ya que cierto enojo no la dejaba concentrarse. Solo levantó la vista y se quedó ahí mirando a Ruby "¿Si?" fue todo lo que dijo_

 _Ruby solo se encogió de hombros pasando su mano por el cuello "Solo vengo a hablar…"_

 _"Ah… Pues ahí esta Perla para que vayas a hablar" dijo Sapphire fríamente "Sabes… detesto cuando haces eso, mejor deja de evitarme y habla conmigo de una vez" Ruby le respondió "Pues no te estoy pidiendo que hables conmigo" Sapphire cerró su libro y se puso de pie a la altura de Ruby. "Sabes que tenemos que hablar-"_

 _"No voy a discutir contigo por cosas sin sentido, más cuando se trataba de salvar la vida de Peridot" Sapphire la interrumpió. "Esto no se trata de la vida de Peridot" Ruby alzó un poco la voz "Se trata de que no me comentes tus planes antes de actuarlos… algo pudo haber salido mal"_

 _"Nada iba a salir mal porque todo lo tenía calculado, Ruby" Sapphire se volvió a cruzar de brazos "¿Pero qué pasa cuando tus cálculos no funcionan? ¿Qué pasa cuando llega algo inesperado y cambia tu destino?" Ruby agitó los brazos._

 _"Ja… eso jamás va a pasar, el único problema es que tú no crees que pueda cuidarme sola y sabes que… si puedo, puedo cuidarme por mi misma"_

 _Ruby imitó la pose de su novia poniéndose igual de brazos cruzados "Oh, ¿En serio? Eso quisiera verlo…" se quedaron un momento retándose con la mirada "S-Solo tienes miedo a que sea mejor matando zombies que tú" Sapphire rompió el silencio. "¡Ese no es el problema!" Ruby gritó._

 _"¡Claro que sí!" Sapphire se descruzó de brazos "Nunca me dejas hacer algo arriesgado, ¿Cómo demonios sé que voy a sobrevivir a este apocalipsis si tú siempre evitaras que me enfrente a ellos por mi cuenta?" alzó su tono de voz "Siempre estas así de '-Tú no puedes hacer eso, es muy arriesgado BLA LA BLA-' cuando tengo una buena capacidad de matar zombies. ¡Hasta he salvado tu trasero en algunas ocasiones! Así no era nuestro trato, Ruby. Nuestro trato era ser un equipo y cuidarnos las espaldas, ¡ese era el plan!"_

 _"¡Exacto! Ese era el plan, Sapphire" Ruby la interrumpió "Ser un EQUIPO. Deberías contarme tus planes para que yo pueda cubrir tus espaldas. ¡No solo salir corriendo de la nada!"_

 _"No lo hago porque sé que no me dejarías porque es muy arriesgado"_

 _"¡Lo hago porque temo en perderte!" Ruby la tomó de los hombros y su mirada era de preocupación, estaba hablando en serio "Ruby… nunca me vas a perder…" dijo Sapphire seria "Tienes que confiar en mí"_

 _"Y lo hago, Sapph. Pero no todos tus cálculos sobre la situación pueden funcionar…" Ruby soltó sus hombros, parecía que se estaban calmando pero ese comentario no funciono para Sapphire "Pueden funcionar si tú no los interrumpes… Como siempre"_

 _"¿Q-Que?" Ruby se sorprendió "Pueden funcionar si tú me dejaras en paz" Sapphire volvió a hablar_

 _"¿Acaso quieres me vaya?" Ruby comenzó a molestarse de nuevo "Si quieres irte vete, no me uses como pretexto" contestó Sapphire un poco molesta "S-Sapphire, no me presiones-"_

 _"Si quieres irte entonces ¡Vete!" Sapphire alzó su mano como si se estuviera despidiendo "¡No, no me voy a ir!" Ruby le gritó "Hasta yo sé que no quieres que me vaya"_

 _"¡Pues ahora si quiero! ¡Vete!" Sapphire le gritó y empujó a Ruby, la chica de cabello rizado comenzó a soltar una pequeña risita mientras le repetía que no se iría a ninguna parte y tomó a Sapphire de las muñecas "Sapphire… Sapphire" de alguna forma logró controlarla "Sapph… no me iré a ninguna parte… te lo prometí…"_

 _Sapphire se quedó en silencio mientras admiraba la suave mirada de Ruby, había olvido las razones del porque se enamoró de esta mujer y esa mirada estaba entre esas cosas. Soltó un bufido y se liberó de las manos de Ruby para atraparla en un fuerte abrazo "Lo siento, Sapphire… lo siento mucho" Ruby pasaba su mano por la espalda de su novia y Sapphire gruñó en el hombro de Ruby "No… yo lo siento. Soy muy necia"_

 _"Jajaja no te preocupes… así te quiero… mi Sapphy risueña" Ruby comenzó a atacarla por sus cosquillas ocasionando carcajadas a su novia mientras que ella trataba de liberase. Estuvieron así hasta que Ruby tuvo piedad y la volvió a abrazar para besarla apasionadamente "Te amo, Sapphire…"_

 _"Te amo Ruby…" Respondió Sapphire cuando recupero su aliento "Nunca vuelvas a decirme que me vaya Sapph…" Ruby rio_

 _"¿porque?..." Sapphire se limpiaba las lágrimas de su risa._

 _"Porque me vas a extrañar cuando me vaya, Sapphire…" y la volvió a besar para quedarse así por otro gran momento.*_

Sapphire tomó el cuaderno de Peridot mientras se lo acercaba al pecho y una lágrima corría por su mejilla

"Tuviste razón Ruby… te extraño demasiado…"

* * *

Lo siento mucho por la tardanza, en serio. Si leí todos sus comentarios de porque me tardaba tanto pero entre en un bloqueo y no podía escribir, ustedes me entenderán. Pero ya estoy de regreso y compensare todo el tiempo perdido x3


	4. Sorpresas

**_notas: Volví! de nuevo... ya he querido actualizar mucho antes pero la escuela me presiona mucho con la tarea, así que lo siento por la tardanza. tratare de actualizar seguido_**

* * *

 _*En un sueño Amatista se encontraba corriendo en un lugar que ella no reconocía, pero corría como si ya hubiera pasado por ese lugar un par de veces, había fuego casi por todo su alrededor, está muy asustada y no sabe exactamente de lo que está huyendo o acaso… ¿estaba buscando algo?... Era como un laberinto, calle donde entraba era una calle infestada por zombies o sino es así, estaba invadida por las llamas. En el fondo se escuchaban disparos y gente gritando, parecía que se encontraba huyendo del mismo infierno._

 _Después de unos minutos de estar huyendo salió de una calle y vio a una de sus amigas correr de igual forma, se veía en mal estado hasta que un auto cerca de ella explotó haciendo que cayera al suelo, el único problema era que los zombies estaban atrás suyo y cuando tocó el suelo, un zombie se le tiro encima, mientras ella batallaba por quitárselo Amatista trató de ir al rescate pero aún se encontraba un poco lejos. "¡RUBY!" gritó Amatista, pero veía como su amiga dejaba de batallar contra el zombie como aceptando la oferta de muerte y justo cuando Amatista estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo, alguien la derribó fuera del camino. "¡Dámelo!" era Jasper tratando de arrebatarle algo de las manos, Amatista, resistiéndose a Jasper volteó a ver a su amiga en peligro pero justo en ese momento El zombie había tirado la mordida y…*_

"E-jem"

Amatista abrió los ojos de repente con respiración agitada y asustada mirando alrededor. No había zombies, no había llamas y sus amigas estaban con ella, todas igual despertando de su sueño pero más tranquila que ella. "siento perturbar su sueño pero necesitamos a Jasper" era Sofía, la chica que habían conocido la otra vez. Sofía hizo un saludo con su mano hacia Ruby, pero ella un seguía adormilada que solo le alzó la mano rápido para volverse a tirar sobre su almohada. Jasper fue a la puerta tambaleándose de sueño y sin ninguna palabra de despedida salió del lugar.

"¿Ahora que quieren?" preguntó Jasper mientras se tallaba los ojos para despertar mejor.

"Parece que tendrás tu primer trabajo aquí…" contestó Sofía sin voltear a verla "Parece que al fin te aceptaron…"

"¿Y eso es bueno?" volvió a preguntar un poco entusiasmada, pero Sofía solo se encogió de hombros y no volvió a cruzar palabra con ella durante todo el camino.

Por fin llegaron al límite del campamento, donde se encontraba el enorme muro metálico muy bien protegido, había un batallón con hombres y mujeres bien armados subiendo a una camioneta grande. Para su sorpresa, Jasper vio a Margot al frente dando indicaciones a lo que parecía ser el comandante y cuando sintió la presencia de Jasper, rápido dio la vuelta para mover su mirada hacia arriba por su estatura "Jasper…" dijo.

"Con permiso…" Sofía dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para luego dar media vuelta e irse. Margot no le hizo mucho caso y puso su atención a la chica alta. "Qué bueno que estas a nuestra disposición, Jasper" Margot volvió a hablar "hoy es tu día de suerte" Jasper no dijo nada al respecto, después de todo lo que había visto en ese lugar, era mejor cerrar la boca. "has estado aquí por varias semanas, tal vez ya hasta paso el mes y como tú y tus amigas ya son parte del campamento. Incluso les dimos uniformes para que dejaran sus ropas rotas y viejas" Margot reviso sus notas en mano por un momento "Tengo ordenes específicas de Yellow Diamond que me pide integrarte a este batallón para…" hizo una pequeña pausa, haciendo un movimiento con la mano para encontrar una palabra adecuada "R-Recolectar algunas cosas que necesitamos por el momento"

"Amm… genial." Dijo Jasper un poco nerviosa "¿Y qué cosa tengo que recolectar?"

"Oh, cuando veas a los profesionales, lo sabaras." Margot abrió paso enfrente de Jasper para subirse a la camioneta que estaba a punto de partir. Cuando Jasper dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante la voz de Margot la volvió a detener "Eso si Jasper… alguna palabra de esto a tus amigas… y serás eliminada inmediatamente." Margot sonrió, dio la vuelta y se fue.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Acompáñenme por algo de comer" pidió Amatista al ver a sus amigas por fin levantadas, a pesar por el tiempo que han estado ahí, Amatista aun no siente esa confianza del lugar, en algún momento podría meterse en problemas de nuevo con tan solo mirar mal a alguien. Con un poco de gruñidos, Peridot se levantó, poniéndose una chamarra militar que le habían ofrecido a la cintura. Han estado algún tiempo ahí que les ofrecieron ropa nueva, pero eso sí, era igual a lo que usaban los demás, no se sentían tan comidas por usarlas pero ya era hora de cambiar. "No recuerdo la última vez que eras tan glotona" Peridot comentó refiriéndose a Amatista, "lo sé, ni siquiera yo me acuerdo. ¡Pero hay que aprovechar! Y... No lo hago tanto por mi" le contestó.

Ruby se quedó un momento sentada en su litera con la vista pérdida a sus manos, admirando de nuevo el hermoso anillo con la piedra azul se encontraba en sus manos pero su vista se desvió a las marcas que se ha provocado en las muñecas por sus intentos de escapar. Malos recuerdos...

Tomó un suspiro profundo y guardo de nuevo el anillo en su bolsillo de los pantalones militares y se levantó para unirse a sus amigas. "Yo voy... Quiero ir a saludar a Olivo" dijo Ruby

"¿Y Sofía? ¿No iras a saludarla? Pensé-"

"¿Sofía? ¿Porque?" interrumpió Ruby rápidamente a Amatista "No es nada especial... Supongo que sólo es una amiga o... ¿Aliada?"

"Pfff pensé que le estabas dando alas" Amatista se burló.

"Bueno, pues se nota que le gustas, nunca para de acosarte con la mirada" Peridot comentó

"¿Q-Que? ¡No!" Ruby se sonrojo "La verdad ni tengo tiempo para esas cosas y lo más importante… no me gusta, gracias"

"Pfff…" Amatista sopló haciendo que su fleco volara a un lado del rostro "Algún día tendrás que superar" recibió un golpe en el brazo haciendo que chocara contra la pared interrumpiéndola, gracias a Ruby. "¡Ay, oye! Jajaja. Muy bien… era broma" respondió sobándose el brazo mientras sus amigas reían.

Salieron del lugar tranquilamente, evitándose problemas y saludando uno que otro que han conocido, los buenos que se encontraban en ese campamento de locos. Había unas ciertas zonas donde a ellas ya no les permitían pasar, lo cual aún les inquietaba, pues tal vez estaría relacionado a esa _"supuesta"_ prueba que tenían que enfrentar. Pero Amatista solo buscaba comida así que se dirigió directamente a la carpa de las provisiones, miles de cajas de comida como si fuera un súper mercado, solo que todo venían en cajas y… no había tantas cosas saludables como son las verduras y esas cosas. ¿De dónde la sacaron? No les importaba, con el puñado de hombres y armas, lo más seguro era de que iban a saquear ciudades enteras. Echo un vistazo a lo que había, casi todo era de comida instantánea, fideos, galletas, enlatados, etc. Amatista fue directamente a la comida enlatada y se quedó pensando por un momento. "¿Ustedes no quieren algo?" preguntó Amatista a sus otras dos amigas.

"Amm… Yo solo quiero… un jugo" Ruby se acercó rápido a una de las mesas con bebidas varias y observó primero "Ahhgg…" dijo en voz baja "¿solo hay de naranja?" el chico que cuidaba la mesa se alejó un momento hacia las cajas y saco dos diferentes "Sé que no te gusta la naranja, pero tengo" vio los jugos por un par de segundos "De durazno y lo que parece… uva, supongo"

Ruby se quejó en voz baja pero rápido tomó uno de los jugos "Me quedo con el de durazno, gracias, Gleen" El chico asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su silla para descansar. Amatista no discutió mucho sobre la comida, pero lo único que tomó fueron unas galletas saladas y una barra enérgica que aun serbia. "con esto tengo" agradeció al chico que cuidaba la mesa "¿No quieres algo, Peri?"

"Nah… no tengo ganas." Dijo un poco distraída. En eso se acercó Amatsita a su lado susurrando bajo "¿Sabes si a los gatos les hace daño la sal?" Peridot arqueó una ceja por tal pregunta pero luego recordó al pequeño amiguito que Amatista había conseguido al otro lado de la reja de su área. "Emm… la verdad no sé. Nunca he tenido mascotas"

"Bueno, me la juego" Amatista se encogió de hombros "Hey Ruby, ¿aun quieres ver a tu amigo?"

"Claro, ¿porque no?"

Caminaron por el campamento sin tanto temor como al principio y a este punto ya les daba igual, pasaron por la armería, por un lugar que se consideraba área de entrenamiento para no perder la forma y hasta el último se encontraban en la enfermería. No había muchas personas, solo unas cuantas por dolores de estómago, fiebre por el clima, raspones o golpes de las misma peleas que se metían, nada grave como lo es una mordida de zombie.

"Hola, Ruby" Olivo las había encontrado antes "Amatista, Peridot" todas lo saludaron de vuelta "¿Qué las trae por aquí? ¿Otra vez le duele la cabeza a Peridot?" Peridot se rio un poco pero negó con la cabeza "Eso es bueno"

"solo venimos a saludar" Dijo Ruby. "Vaya, parece que están tomando confianza al lugar"

"Yo aún me siento secuestrada" comentó Amatista con la boca llena de barra energética. Olivo hizo un cesto y asintió "Puede ser… pero son tratadas bien"

"Quitando el hecho de que nos quieren matar en algún día." Dijo Peridot "solo nos están utilizando"

"Bueno, desgraciadamente ese día se está acercando" Olivo dijo preocupado "Ya casi todo está listo para ese día, solo faltan… algunas cosas"

"¿Y no nos puedes decir de que se va a tratar?"

"Si alguien se entera que les dije… lo más seguro es que me maten con ustedes. Y nadie de nosotros podrá sobrevivir.

Amatista se tragó todo lo que le sobraba de comida a excepción de las galletas "Oww, vamos. Somos de confianza y…" miró a los lados "nadie nos podrá escuchar" Olivo miró por todas partes echando aguas pero aun lo pensó por un rato "Bueno… el Cluster, como dice el nombre, es un-"

De repente se escuchó mucho ruido al alrededor, gente corriendo de aquí para allá, dando órdenes y gritando _"ya llegaron"_

"¿¡Ya llegaron!?" Olivo se sorprendió y empezó a caminar hacia el escándalo "¡Oye! Tramposo" se quejó Amatista

"¿Quién llego?" preguntó un poco preocupada Ruby. La cara de Olivo no era de preocupación o de temor, como siempre, su expresión siempre era de paz pero ahora se notaba un poco más "Alguien no tan aterradora como Yellow Diamond. Por lo menos tiene un poco más de corazón… o lo que le queda de él" contestó.

En eso, unos autos pasaron enfrente de ellos, muy diferentes a los que se encontraban antes en ese lugar y al igual que el nuevo personal que caminaba por ahí con una banda de color amarrada a su brazo. Tanto Olivo y sus amigas se acercaron para admirar al nuevo batallón visitante "Ahí está." Dijo Olivo "Blue Diamond."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar, el camión que trasportaba a Jasper con sus demás compañeros había llegado a su destino. Miró como bajaba cada uno con sus armas para protegerse y unos tubos con una soga amarrada, parecida a los que usan para sujetar los animales del cuello. Por un momento Jasper pensó que solo iban a cazar animales así que no se preocupó por nada hasta que llego su turno de bajar del vehículo. Salto de él y se estiró por un momento, cuando fijo bien sus ojos al lugar se le detuvo el corazón por un momento quedándose parada ahí como una enorme estatua y miró por todos lados mientras sus recuerdos regresaban.

" _ **Plaza Keystone"**_

Jasper leyó el enorme letrero al frente de ella, cuando por fin pudo mover sus músculos empezó a caminar lentamente admirando de nuevo el lugar, lucia exactamente igual de cómo lo recordaba hace algún tiempo atrás. Fue a donde se suponía que estaría el auto que las trajo aquí, pero no había nada, se veían claramente las marcas de neumáticos en el suelo "Vinieron por nosotras" susurró demasiado bajo. "Estoy cerca…" Jasper se volvió al camino recordando donde se encontraba sus viejos amigos, por un momento quiso escapar hacia ellos.

"Jasper" escuchó una voz atrás suyo. De mala gana quitó su vista del camino que se dirigía a esa playa donde se encontraban sus amigos y muy tranquila volvió hacia su comandante. "sé que en este lugar fuiste capturada con tus amigas. Pero no vinimos aquí solo por lindos recuerdos" Jasper arqueó una ceja al escucharlo "Venimos por los zombies que se encuentran en este lugar"

Unos recuerdos de Jasper vinieron a ella, recordó que cuando habían llegado a este lugar, el motel que se encontraba a un lado estaba infestado de zombies, al igual que el resto de la zona. Pero en el presente no se veía ninguno "¿Zombies?" preguntó

"Si, después de que las capturamos. Varias personas vinieron al lugar a encerrar a todos los zombies en un solo lugar. Ahora…" Tomó el tubo con la soga "Los llevaremos al campamento"

Algunos entraban a las habitaciones del motel tomando a los zombies del cuello como perros rabiosos y los llevaban a la camioneta, otros entraban a la plaza para hacer lo mismo. "¿Quieres intentarlo?" le preguntaron a Jasper, pero ella no dejaba de ver como el camión se llenaba de monstruos con carne putrefacta "N-No lo sé" contestó temerosa.

"Vamos, para que les pierdas el miedo" dijo una chica ofreciéndole la herramienta para atraparlos "Imagina que cazas mariposas… solo que no dejes que se acerquen a ti" Jasper lo tomó con ambas manos y entró a la plaza que le quedaba más cerca, camino lento al lugar de donde los estaban sacando, una bóveda que ella no recordaba en el pasado pero ahora dentro de esta salían los zombies como si fuera una tienda de mascotas. Todos se movían rápido, con palos o con las armas, tirando a los zombies al suelo para luego amarrarlos del cuello cuidando de no partirles los huesos, ya que los querían en buen estado. Jasper se asustó al ver que un chico tiró a un zombie enfrente de ella poniendo su pie sobre su espalda "Anda, solo pon la soga en su cuello. ¡Rápido!"

Sin pensarlo hizo lo que le pidieron, pero apenas cuando el chico quito su pie, el zombie comenzó a moverse y a atacar. Por poco Jasper suelta la soga que lo tenía sujeto, pero tomó con fuerza tanto el tubo como la soga para mantener lejos al zombie de ella. Utilizó a su favor lo largo del tuvo para mantener distancia y con mucho cuidado lo fue sacando del lugar, la verdad no era como cazar mariposas.

Después de un tiempo, todos los zombies se encontraban arriba de la camioneta, apretados como si se tratara de animales de ganadería para el matadero y Jasper solo se había sentado en el suelo mirando como lo hacían. Solo soporto capturar a uno, era demasiado para ella. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, se preguntó si Pearl o uno de sus amigos fueron a buscarlas en el pasado, quiso pensar que ellos fueron los que se llevaron el auto, aun así, ellas estaban muertas para ellos.

"Hora de irnos" una voz la distrajo de sus pensamientos y sin peros se levantó para despedirse del lugar.

"¿Y cómo nos iremos con los zombies adentro del camión?" preguntó Jasper cuando volvió.

"No te preocupes novata… nosotros iremos arriba de la camioneta" Le sonrió su comandante.

Todos subieron a la parte de arriba del camión, cuidándose de los zombies encerrados y sujetándose por las cadenas que le habían agregado al vehículo "¿Y para qué es todo esto?" al fin preguntó Jasper

"Oh… es una sorpresa"

"Uhhgg…" se quejó. "Odio las sorpresas…"

El camión empezó a arrancar al lado contrario de la playa, dejando atrás la plaza y todos sus últimos recuerdos antes de este infierno.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

De repente todo el campamento se volvió una combinación de dos colores, algunos soldados con lazos amarillos y otros con el color azul. Parecía que varios ya se conocían y era como una reunión familiar un tanto extraño, las únicas desconocidas de ese lugar eran las tres amigas.

Ellas solo se encontraban a fuera del lugar donde se _"alojaban"_ , sentadas en el suelo observando la pequeña fiesta que se montaba entre los dos bandos, preguntándose si había más campamentos como este. Olivo les contó que todo este campamento se divide en 4 secciones y por 4 gobernantes, Amarillo, Azul, Blanco y Rosa. Cada uno tiene su propio propósito y en el que se encontraban ahora, se dedicaba a las defensas o protección. Cuando Peridot preguntó a que se dedicaba el azul, Olivo se quedó un par de segundos en silencio y solo contestó "Justicia" pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, alguien lo llamó y se tuvo que retirar.

"Emm… ¿Qué les parece si… hacemos amigos con los del bando azul?" sugirió Ruby "Si Olivo dijo que Blue Diamond se dedica a la justicia, tal vez… ¿nos perdonen la vida?"

"Bueno… creo que todo que tenga que ver con la palabra _Diamond_ no es tan confiable para mi gusto" comentó Amatista.

"Bueno, si ustedes no quieren, yo si iré" Ruby se levantó sacudiéndose un poco el polvo de sus pantalones y se fue dejando a sus amigas atrás.

Ruby no hablaba con nadie, solo caminaba entre ellos como si fuera la persona más normal del mundo hasta que llegó a un lugar donde no le permitían pasar, estaba enrejada por los alrededores y se quedó por un tiempo ahí recargada contra la reja hasta que alguien la corriera de ahí. Ya estaba anocheciendo y Ruby siguió mirando a las demás personas, se susurró a sí misma "Que extraño…"

"Muy extraño…" alguien le contestó.

Ruby pegó un brinco al ver que no estaba sola pero cuando volteó no se encontraba nadie, pensó que solo era su imaginación, estaba demasiado oscuro y de las sombras salió una figura femenina caminando lentamente hacia ella hasta que de repente se detuvo. Ruby forzó más la vista para poder ver pero solo lograba distinguir el uniforme militar que tenía un lazo azul amarrado "¿Ruby?..." la otra chica preguntó y cuando se dejó ver completamente Ruby no se lo podía creer.

"L-Lapis…"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"¿Qué buscas, Sapph?" Pearl se acercó a su amiga. "Nada" contestó en seco. "Si quieres te puedo ayudar"

"No"

Pearl giró los ojos y decidió dejar de intentar, cada vez Sapphire se hacía más insoportable y fría que ahora no sabía que preferiría ¿a la Sapphire deprimida o la Sapphire indiferente molesta? Pero era algo que tenía que soportar a la fuerza, era lo único que le quedaba y tenían que cuidarse unos a otros, aunque ellos sean así. Pearl dejó a su amiga y fue caminando a la orilla de la playa hasta llegar con Rose y Greg que admiraban como el sol se metía entre el océano. "Que linda vista" dijo Rose "Esto lo extrañare mucho"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Greg

"jaja nada… estaba jugando" Rose acarició la mejilla de Greg pero cuando volvió su vista al atardecer se había quedado pensativa. "¿Rose?" ahora fue Pearl la que preguntó "¿Algo te preocupa?"

"No… bueno…" miró hacia atrás "Sapphire… ella me preocupa un poco"

"Pensé que ya no íbamos a intentar animarla" comentó Greg "nosotros no podemos hacer nada"

"bueno, olvídenlo" Rose se levantó de la suave arena "Iré a dormir un rato"

Habían pasado un par de minutos desde que Rose se fue hasta que un ruido extraño perturbo la paz que había, Pearl miró a donde se encontraba Rose para asegurarse de que estaba bien y Greg se levantó de golpe con la arma lista. Hasta que en un extremo de la playa estaba vieron Sapphire golpeando una roca cerca de la orilla "¿Cuál es su problema ahora?" Greg se quejó y Pearl de mala gana se levantó "Pfff… yo me encargo de esto" camino hacia su amiga con tranquilidad y cuando estaba en una distancia donde pudiera escucharla le habló "¿Ahora que te traes con las rocas?"

"Nada" contestó. Pearl se acercó más y vio que la roca era la que habían utilizado unas semanas atrás para marcar el nombre de sus viejas amigas. Solo se encontraba Jasper, Amatista y Peridot. Rose había decidido no poner a Ruby hasta que Sapphire estuviera lista pero se sorprendió al ver que Sapphire estaba golpeando la roca con una vieja navaja para escribir el nombre de Ruby. "Woow… Sapphire…"

"¿Qué? ¿No era eso lo que querían?" Sapphire la interrumpió "al fin la estoy dejando ir…"

Pearl miró a su amiga al rostro y no tardo en notar que sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo, pues al parecer aún no estaba del todo lista para dejarla ir pero no quiso dar un comentario para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Escuchó a Sapphire tomar un suspiro y con voz más amigable habló de nuevo mientras seguía golpeando la roca "estaba pensando… en cortarme el cabello…" paró por un momento y volteó a ver a Pearl "¿Quisieras… ayudarme?"

"¿¡Tu cabello!? Pero amas tener el cabello largo" Pearl se sorprendió.

"Pearl… necesito… olvidarme de todo" Sapphire volvió a su trabajo

"Emm… está bien. Pero necesitamos buenas tijeras" sonrió y pudo ver como logro formar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Sapphire pero se borró segundos después.

Ya era de noche, como de madrugada cuando de repente se escucharon quejidos en alguna parte de la playa haciendo que Sapphire se levantara de golpe con su daga en mano, miró a sus amigos y solo se encontraba Pearl y Greg. "¿Rose?" Sapphire salió de la cueva y busco por la playa, a unos cuantos metros estaba Rose tomándose del vientre y le hizo una seña cuando logro verla. "Sapphire" apenas escuchó a Rose pidiendo ayuda. Y en ese momento Sapphire entró un poco en pánico y despertó de golpe a sus amigos "¡R-Rose! ¡Rose esta en labor!" gritó. Y la primera en salir corriendo fue Pearl, entre ellos el más nervioso era Greg y cuando salieron corriendo hacia ella vieron que la arena bajo de Rose había sangre "Carajo…" dijo Greg apenas con aliento y se desmayó.

"Me lleva la fregada" se quejó Pearl "R-Rose, ya sabes que hay que hacer" dijo mientras le ayudaba a acostarse "Sapphire, ve por las mantas" y con la velocidad de ella fue corriendo a la cueva. "No te preocupes Rose, aquí estoy"

"D-Duele mucho… aaaahhhh…" Rose apenas podía respirar

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero pronto pasara… al fin pasara" Pearl trataba de guardar la calma y volteo para ver que Sapphire ya estaba saliendo de la cueva con la mochica donde se encontraba todo y Greg aun no reaccionaba. Apenas llegó Sapphire y pusieron manos a la obra, Sapphire estaba ayudando a Rose con las respiraciones y Pearl tenía que encargarse de recibir al bebé. La verdad, había mucha sangre para ser normal y Rose gritaba mucho como para dar indicaciones, lo único que podía hacer Pearl era pedirle que pujara.

"Aaaahhhhh" gritaba Rose "¡No podré con esto!"

"Si, si podrás" Gritó Pearl sobre los gritos de su amiga "Vamos, pronto acabara Rose. Pronto acabara" Sapphire intentaba consolarla.

Estuvieron así por un buen rato y Rose con lágrimas en los ojos dio su último grito con todas sus fuerzas para luego caer rendida. Segundos después se escuchó el lloriqueo de alguien nuevo en este mundo y tanto Pearl como Sapphire sonrieron "E-Es un niño…" Pearl rio.

"Steven" contestó Sapphire, en eso sintió como la mano de Rose cayo en el hombro de Sapphire "B-Buen… trabajo… cuídenlo" dijo Rose con el poco aliento que tenía. Sapphire tomó la mano de Rose para compartir el momento mientras Pearl cortaba el cordón umbilical del niño y trató de solucionar el sangrado hasta que la mano de Rose cayó de repente del hombro de Sapphire azotando en la suave arena

"Jeje ¿cansada?" rio Sapphire y volteó a ver a la nueva mamá del grupo "¿Rose?"

"¿R-Rose?" su sonrisa desapareció "¡Rose!"

Pero jamás contestó.


	5. Reencuentros

Lloriqueos se escuchaban en lo más profundo de la playa tranquila, las olas se arrastraban con suavidad que parecía que trataban de arrullar al nuevo ser que estaba llamando por el calor de su madre, pero nadie vino. En su lugar alguien más lo tomó para tranquilizarlo, el pequeño bebé apenas y podía abrir los ojos pero al sentir el arrullo comenzó a tranquilizarse, alzaba las manos para quitarse un mechón de cabello azul que caía en su rostro. "Jeje, Oww lo siento" escuchó una voz suave. Sapphire puso todo su cabello del otro lado de su cabeza para no molestarlo y alzó la mano para que el pequeño sujetara su dedo índice, comenzó a tararearle una canción de cuna mientras caminaba por la playa, ya cuando empezaba a quedarse dormido Sapphire soltó un pequeño suspiro y alzó la vista para buscar a Pearl o a Greg, pero no veía ni rastro de ellos. Siguió por un rato caminando hasta que llegó a la zona boscosa que estaba atrás de la montaña en forma de mujer y como lo supuso ahí estaba Greg, solitario en frente de la tumba que le habían armado a Rose, aun con la tierra blanda y dos trozos de madera que asemejaban una cruz ella con el nombre de Rose tallado en ellas.

"Greg…" Sapphire susurró bajo pero Greg no se molestó en voltear o en racionar hasta que escuchó un pequeño quejido de su hijo recién nacido. "¿S-Si?" Greg igual susurró

"Creo que tú deberías encargarte de él" Sapphire se acercó y dejo en los brazos de Greg al pequeño bebé. Miró a Greg que se veía demacrado con los ojos rojos e hinchados. "si, gracias por cuidarlo" Greg respondió. "No te preocupes. Creo que cuando despierte deberías de alimentarlo, Pearl y yo conseguimos leches fórmula para él"

Greg solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la playa pero antes de que se alejara lo suficiente, se detuvo y volvió hacia Sapphire "¿Sabes algo de Pearl?" preguntó

"No, justo iré a buscarla" hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos "pero sé dónde puede estar" contestó Sapphire.

"Muy bien… suerte con eso" Greg se alejó lentamente.

Sapphire miró como Greg se alejaba y soltó un suspiro pesado para luego voltear a mirar la tumba atrás de ella, sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta que decidió aguantarse. Respiró profundo y dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia el camino que llevaba a la cima de la montaña. No le gustaba pasar por ahí pero sabía que si alguien necesitaba privacidad iría hasta la cima, y como lo imaginó ahí estaba Pearl, sentada en la cima. Esto inmediatamente le recordó cuando Sapphire se encontraba tirada en ese lugar llorando y era Pearl la que iría a apoyarla, pero en este caso Pearl no estaba tirada en el suelo con ganas de morirse, solo se encontraba sentada con la cabeza recargada en sus manos. Sapphire se acercó y se sentó a un lado de ella sin decir nada aun pero puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga haciéndola sentir que no estaba sola como si eso en realidad ayudara en algo, pero no perdía nada en intentarlo. Pearl al sentir su mano reaccionó un poco y alzó la cabeza lentamente para mirar a Sapphire y ella solo le dio una sonrisa suave tranquilizadora. Pearl no hizo nada hasta que soltó un pequeño llanto y se lanzó a su amiga en un fuerte abrazo, Sapphire se sorprendió al principio pero igual se lo regresó pasando sus manos por la espalda dejándola llorar por un momento "Rose se fue…" Pearl lloraba "Ella también se fue"

Sapphire se aguantaba en no soltar lágrimas "Ella nunca se ira" susurró pero Pearl no parecía hacerle mucho caso. Se separó de su amiga lentamente para limpiar el agua salada que brotaban de sus ojos. "No soy nada sin ella… ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?..."

"Estar ahí para su hijo…" Sapphire comentó "ahora en vez de hacerlo por ella, hazlo por él"

Después de algunas horas Pearl y Sapphire al fin habían regresado donde se encontraba Greg con el bebé, él se sorprendió cuando Pearl se acercó y se inclinó para verlo "¿Q-quieres cargarlo?..." Greg se atrevió a preguntar pero Pearl se hizo hacia atrás ante la pregunta "N-no lo sé… no debería" contestó

"Vamos" dijo Sapphire "No tiene nada de malo"

Pearl se volvió a acercar mientras Greg acomodaba al pequeño bebé para entregárselo "Solo sostén bien su cabeza" comentó, con un poco de miedo Pearl lo tomó con mucho cuidado mientras Sapphire se sonreía un poco. Se puso de pie para poder mirarlo mejor entonces el pequeño bebe al fin abrió un poco los ojos y le sonrió. "Aww… Hola Steven…" sus ojos se volvían a humedecer

"Te pareces mucho a tu mamá…"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ruby corrió entre la gente con el cuidado de no empujar a nadie, pero también quería darse prisa para dar una gran noticia para su amigas, casi choca con un montón de cajas cuando dio la vuelta en algún lugar del laberinto de campamento donde se encontraba, disculpándose con todos con los que llegaba a chocar y llegó a verlas a lo lejos, sentadas a fuera de su pequeña prisión donde se alojaban platicando tranquilamente "¿Sigues alimentando ese gato que encontraste?" Le preguntó Peridot "Sip, lo adopte" comentó su otra amiga guardando otras galletas en su pantalón "Si lo adoptaste tiene que tener nombre"

"si le puse nombre…" Amatista se quedó un momento en silencio "Se llama… Opalo" Peridot alzó una ceja deseando que fuera broma "¿Es en serio?"

"¡Peridot!" Ruby llegó gritando asustando a sus amigas "adivina que me encontré"

"¿Su dignidad?" Comentó Amatista seguido con unas carcajadas, Ruby igual se rio un poco "No algo mucho mejor"

Ruby tomó a sus amigas y camino rápido por el lugar para regresar a donde se encontraba antes, durante todo el camino Peridot no estuvo ni cerca de adivinar de lo que se trataba que hasta suplicaba por algunas pistas, pero Ruby no decía ni una palabra y Amatista no dejaba de hacer bromas al respecto. Cuando ya estaban ahí, Ruby corrió hacia la reja haciéndola sonar un poco y tanto como Amatista y Peridot se quedaron confundidas al ver a Ruby haciendo alguna seña a lo que parecía solo oscuridad "Creo que estar tanto tiempo aquí la afecto" comentó Amatista. Ruby sonrió cuando volteó a ver a sus amigas para que se acercaran y al mismo tiempo que ellas lo hicieron alguien salió de las sombras y puso sus manos en la reja sin decir nada. Amatista casi se le cae la quijada al verla y Peridot se quedó por un momento en shock. No lo podía creer que ni siquiera sabía qué hacer, si gritar, llorar o reír. Sin darse cuenta corrió hasta chocar con la reja "¡L-Lapis!" sus dedos rosaban con los de Lapis atreves de la reja y Lapis no dejaba de sonreír "Hola, Peri"

"¡Estas viva, Todo este tiempo has estado viva!" Peridot moría por saltar la reja y darle un fuerte abrazo pero sabía muy bien en el lugar donde estaba y esa no sería una buena idea "¡Ahhgg cuanto te odio por hacerme pasar por esto!" Lapis rio un poco "Aww… yo sé que no me odias" le contestó, Peridot recargo su frente en la reja mientras negaba con la cabeza y parecía que estaba llorando "¿Estas llorando?" rio Lapis

"Por dios, esto es tan tierno" Amatista admiraba desde atrás mientras que Ruby sentía un resentimiento pero igual estaba feliz por Peridot. "No quiero arruinar nada…" Amatista se acercó a sus amigas "Pero creo que necesitamos escuchar cómo fue que sobreviviste" El rostro de Lapis cambio un poco pero asintió con la cabeza "Bueno… lo único que puedo recordar fue cuando salimos huyendo con Cherry del enfrentamiento con Malachite…" Ruby se acercó más al escuchar el nombre de su hermana que ya había dejado en el pasado "Nos alejamos lo suficiente pero los zombies no dejaban de salir, Cherry trató de protegernos y yo traté de ayudar también pero en un descuido un zombie atrapó a Blue… Cherry intentó ayudarla pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo otro zombie la mordió. El zombie dejo a Blue para lanzarse tras Cherry, entonces Blue y yo la ayudamos y le quitamos los zombies de encima. Después de un tiempo caminando Cherry no pudo más y se sentó en un troco, sabíamos que era el fin para ella pero antes de que pudiéramos despedirnos llegaron unos autos a rodearnos, preguntando por Malachite" Lapis se quedó por un momento en silencio "al no tener respuesta nos levaron… pero dejaron a Cherry ahí en sus últimos momentos" Lapis cerró lo ojos para reprimir la imagen de cómo se alejaba de Cherry mientras dejaba de respirar

"¿Quiénes te llevaron?" Pregunto más seria Amatista, Lapis soltó una de las manos de Peridot que se encontraban en la reja y se tomó el brazo para que notaran la cinta azul "La gente de Blue Diamond" Hubo un silencio entre ellas "Pero ella no es tan mala… no tanto como lo es Yellow." Lapis rompió el silencio "¿Y ustedes como terminaron aquí? ¿Y los demás?"

"Oh… Jasper anda por ahí" comentó Amatista "Ahhgg si, la he visto por ahí de lame botas" comentó Lapis "Jeh… si… y pues somos las únicas"

"A los demás no los capturaron" dijo Peridot, la vista de Lapis volvió a cambiar por un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle "¿Esperen… a ustedes ya pasaron por la prueba?"

"Bueno… no exactamente" dijo Ruby "Solo dijeron algo relacionado con el Cluster"

"No es cierto…" Lapis se sorprendió "Se morirán ahí dentro"

"¿Tú sabes lo que es el Cluster?" Amatista se acercó rápido a la reja "Amm si… y creo que no debería decirles" contestó "¡Ahhgg vamos! Si quieres que salgamos vivas deberías darnos pistas" Lapis lo pensó por un buen rato pero al final accedió "Muy bien…" Lapis soltó un suspiro "Ellos quieren probar que tan buenos son en el combate o en un momento de peligro, así que las pondrán en un lugar lleno de zombies y otros soldados con misión de matarlas, lo arman como un laberinto y ustedes tienen que encontrar la salida. Debes tener mucha suerte coma para salir ilesa de ahí"

"Nos ven como si fuéramos una clase de entretenimiento" Amatista se quejó. De repente se empezó a escuchar movimiento por el lado de Lapis, "Ya están saliendo" comentó "Blue diamond tuvo una junta con Yellow y parece que ya terminaron"

"Espera… ¿¡Trabajas directamente con Blue Diamond!?" Peridot se sorprendió "Amm si… tiene una pequeña obsesión con el cabello azul" Lapis agitó un poco su cabello. Parece que la ventaja de estar con Blue Diamond era que podían retocarte el color azul de tu cabello "Tengo que regresar con Blue"

"¿Blue también anda por ahí?" Amatista sonrió "Claro que si" contestó "nos veremos mañana, lo prometo" Lapis le dio un apretón a las manos de Peridot a través de la reja y se fue. "Adiós…" dijo Peridot cuando se alejó. Amatista se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro "Vaya amiga… en un momento a otro dejaste de ser soltera de nuevo." Peridot solo se sonrojó.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Paso algún tiempo, los días se convertían en semanas y semanas en meses. Tanto Greg y Pearl podían cuidar bien al pequeño Steven y en cuanto a Sapphire solo ayudaba en vez en cuando, tener al bebe con ellos no significaba que dejaría de ser una fría amargada pero tenía sus días buenos y malos. Sus peores momentos para ellos era en la noche, cuando Steven se despertaba y lloraba para despertar a los demás. Cuando Greg se levantaba para atenderlo Pearl ya estaba en eso, ella estaba más al pendiente de él que Greg pero no parecía importarle mucho, mucho menos en las noches donde él deseaba dormir, la leche formula y los pañales se acababan pronto, así que Greg y Sapphire salían todo el tiempo en su busca lo cual era un fastidio pero en algunos días se las arreglaban para usar sustitutos para los pañales como por ejemplo algunas mantas que encontraban, incluso una vez usaron pañales para adulto y en cuanto comida estaban bien. Algunas veces hasta le daban agua simple y Steven no se quejaba, podían vivir así por otro largo tiempo

En una noche, como es normal, Steven comenzó a llorar sin ninguna razón, Pearl intentó darle de comer pero Steven no quería, revisó si se trataba del pañal pero nada, comenzó a caminar afuera de la cueva para arrullarlo pero este igual no paraba "Aww vamos Steven, en algún momento tendrás que dormir" entonces el ambiente se puso pesado que hasta Pearl sintió un escalofrió por su espalda, se detuvo y se quedó en silencio por un momento pero Steven seguía llorando. "Shhhh Steven…" susurró Pearl. "Greg…. Sapphire" Llamó a sus amigos pero no respondieron y entre el silencio empezó a escuchar pasos por la arena, de repente se hicieron más y más, no eran personas, era "Una horda…" Pearl con cuidado corrió hacia la cueva "¡Greg, Sapphire!" Los pateó para despertarlos "¡una horda zombie viene hacia acá!" Sapphire rápido se levantó para coger unas armas "¿Horda zombie? ¿Por aquí?" Greg se quejó mientras se levantaba

"el llanto de Steven debió llamarlos" comentó Sapphire mientras cargaba su arma y tomó sus dagas para luego salir. Apenas fijó sus ojos a la oscuridad y se dio cuenta a cuantos zombies se enfrentaba. Casi podría jurar que eran 3 docenas de ellos "Carajo" comenzó a disparar intentando dar a la cabeza y cuando Greg se dio cuenta de que un simple bate no bastaba lo tiró al suelo "¡Pearl, sal de aquí con Steven!" Sapphire le gritó "Greg llévate las cosas" se acercaba más hacia los zombies para tener mejor puntería y cualquiera que cruzara su línea de seguridad rápido lo remataba con sus dagas afiladas. Cuando Greg salió con las cosas del bebé e intento ayudarle a Sapphire "Sapphy muévete, son demasiados" le gritó. Ella rápido se movió un poco molesta para tomar el bate que había dejado Greg en el suelo y se volvió a los zombies furiosa "¡No me digas así!" gritó dando un fuerte golpe a un zombie que tenía cerca reventándole la cabeza de un solo golpe y volvió a golpear y volvió a golpear, cuando se veía en aprietos los empujaba para golpear a otros y encargarse de ellos después, mientras que Greg trataba de cubrirle las espaldas con su rifle. Por un momento parecía que iban a ganar pero por un descuido de Sapphire tropezó con un cuerpo que estaba en el suelo mientras que un zombie le tiraba la mordida haciendo que se cayera de espaldas, utilizó como escudo el bate para que el zombie no se acercara lo suficiente mientras trataba de escapar "¡Ayúdame idiota!" Sapphire le gritaba a Greg pero cuando volteó vio como Greg mataba a unos zombies que iban tras Pearl así que utilizo todas las fuerzas de sus piernas para lograr empujar al zombie que tenía encima, rápido se arrastró por la arena para toma una de las armas de fuego que dejo Greg atrás mientras que otro zombie ataco de nuevo, ella giró y tiró del gatillo.

 ***Clic, clic***

Vacía.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

En una fría mañana Amatista había regresado de su cooperación de la vigilancia del campamento, regresó con las típicas galletas que le guarda a su gato misterioso y se sentó a esperarlo a través de la reja. Lo extraño fue ya que había tardado en aparecer y comenzaba a imaginarse lo peor hasta que escuchó ruidos extraños por los arbustos, no eran los típicos que hacia su gato, estos ruidos eran de algo más grande, también dudo que fueran de zombies ya que se escuchaban muy precisos, cuando los de zombies se escuchan torpes, se puso de pie para intentar ver algo pero no se veía demasiado hasta que de repente vio algo caminar entre los arboles hacia ella y mientras más se acercaba, más se hacía grande. Comenzó a caminar sigilosa mente hacia ella y Amatista vio que era una persona con capucha demasiada alta pero cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca noto algo familiar, primero con lo que traía puesto y ese tono de piel. Cuando por fin se acercó a la reja se quitó la capucha "¡al fin las encuentro!" Amatista pegó un grito dando un salto hacia atrás "¡Shhhh! Si me encuentran me mataran"

Amatista furiosa se lanzó a la reja para dar golpes y patadas "¡Desgraciada! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Sugalite se echó a reír por un momento mientras veía como su pequeña amiga golpeaba la reja "después de tanto tiempo y así es como me saludas, maldita"

"No me has contestado" Dijo Amatista un poco más tranquila "¿Tú que crees? Solo vine a decirte Hola" Amatista le lanzo una mirada "¡Pues vine a salvarlas!" gritó Sugalite. Pero antes de que Amatista pudiera contestarle se escucharon ruidos a través de la puerta lo que hizo que Sugalite se escondiera rápido atrás de un árbol lo mejor que podía. "Ves… incluso Lapis sabe que esa chica quiere algo contigo" era Peridot entrado junto con Ruby. "Pfft sigan soñando, ella no es mi tipo ni hoy, ni en un millón de años" ambas voltearon a ver la cara de pánico de Amatista parada frente la reja "¿Amatista?..." preguntó Ruby confundida. Amatista parecía nerviosa pero volteó rápido hacia la reja "Sal, no hay problema. Son Ruby y Peridot"

"¿Acaso le está hablando al gato?" Peridot se inclinó para susurrarle a Ruby pero solo se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaron a su amiga, todo parecía normal hasta que vieron algo enorme salir del árbol haciendo que Peridot se asustara un poco "¿Sugalite?" ambas gritaron "Siii" Amatista contestó emocionada. "¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?" Peridot reclamó, Sugalite soltó un suspiro pesado "A ver, escuchen. El día que las secuestraron estuve pasando por ahí, vi como arrastraron sus pobres cuerpos a una camioneta y se fueron"

"¿Y apenas llegaste?" gritó.

"oye, ¿acaso creías que iban a estar muy cerca? He estado caminando por un tiempo para encontrar este endemoniado campamento" comentó Sugalite. "Al fin saldremos de aquí…" Dijo Ruby como si se quitara un gran peso de encima, la verdad ya se había quitado la idea de salir de aquí, pero aún hay esperanzas y no pudo evitar pensar en la única persona que en realidad extrañaba, su querida Sapphire "¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¿Cuándo nos sacaras de aquí?" preguntó entusiasmada. "Pues lo más lógico sería en la noche, ya he estado en este campamento y sé que hay puntos ciegos por aquí. Por ahí escaparemos" explicó "así que estén listas, porque esta noche las sacare de aquí" Sugalite dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora

"Esperen… ¿Y Lapis y blue?... ah, y Jasper, pero no importa demasiado" Preguntó Peridot "¿Ellas siguen vivas?" se sorprendió su alta amiga y se quedó por un momento pensando "Mmm… pues hagan lo posible por traerlas esta noche, porque si no…" Se escucharon ruidos atreves de la puerta de nuevo y Sugalite huyó también. Las tres amigas rápido trataron de actuar normal alejándose de la reja y para su sorpresa se trataba de Margot, perecía un poco tranquila lo cual era raro, siempre tenía cosas por hacer y técnicamente era la segunda al mando en este lugar "Hola, adivinen que…" entonces otra voz chillante llegó por atrás interrumpiéndola muy entusiasmada "¡Hoolaa a todos!" Sardonix "¿Listas para el Show?"

"¿Qué show?" preguntó Amatista. Margot soltó un pequeño gruñido y empujó a Sardonix "Bien hecho genio, arruinaste la sorpresa" hubo un silencio incómodo "Sera esta noche" nadie dijo nada, Margot giró los ojos.

"Esta noche estarán dentro del Cluster, buena suerte"


	6. Infierno

**_Volvi!. no estaba muerta, ni tampoco de parranda. disfruten el capitulo~_**

* * *

Nerviosas e impacientes, el grupo de amigas decidieron cambiar de planes, tenían que actuar ya si querían evitar toparse con el Cluster, trataron de convencer a Sugalite para que las sacara de ahí antes, pero ella ya se sabía muy bien los horarios de cada guardia del lugar para poder escapar, pero irse a plena luz del día o de la tarde sería muy peligroso, así que decidió que al atardecer justo cuando la oscuridad comenzara a esparcirse por el lugar, minutos antes tendrían que reunirse en un lugar y de ahí escapar, pero primero tendrían que avisarle a Lapis y a las demás, incluyendo hasta a Jasper.

"cuando vean que se está oscureciendo el lugar, yo las estaré esperando aquí mismo" Comentó Sugalite "en ese momento yo cortare el enrejado y saldremos de aquí hacia una camioneta que robare de ellos, ¿de acuerdo?" todas asintieron con la cabeza "Entonces hay que buscar a las demás para avisarles" dijo Amatista mientras se ponía de pie con velocidad y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Oye, espera." Comentó Peridot. "no hay que ir tan apuradas o se darán cuenta, en especial tú que eres tan obvia"

"Tenemos tiempo, así que hay que ir con calma" dijo Ruby

"Buenos, nos vemos al atardecer" dijo Sugalite y se fue de ahí.

Amatista suspiró viendo los rayos de sol de la mañana que se asomaban por la reja "Este… será un largo, largo día"

Después de unos minutos de organizar un plan y calmarse, salieron por la puerta. Apenas pusieron un pie encima y se sentía una cierta tensión en el campamento. Algunos ojos se le quedaban viendo de pies a cabeza y la seguían con la mirada mientras que otras solo las ignoraban, algunos susurraban entre ellos sobre lo que iba a pasar, mientras ellas caminaban por el campamento

" _apuesto lo que quieras que gana la gordita de cabello morado"_

" _yo quiero a la del cabello afro"_

" _ninguna se salvara"_

Amatista tragó saliva difícilmente y susurró a sus amigas "Caminen rápido"

Directamente fueron al lugar donde encontraban siempre a Lapis, pero no había ninguna señal de ella, le gritaron un par de veces pero nada. Fueron donde se alojaban los hombres de Blue Diamond y aparte de las miradas incomodas no encontraron a nadie más hasta que uno de ellos les contó que lo más probable seria que estuvieran con Blue Diamond, así que antes de que los demás las mataran con la mirada decidieron irse de ahí.

"Demonios, ahora como les avisaremos" dijo Amatista mientras pateaba una piedra delante de ella mientras caminaban "Solo hay que seguir buscando" comentó Peridot. Amatista pateó fuerte la piedra haciendo que se alejara un poco más de ella, la roca rebotó un par de veces hasta que de sorpresa llegó un camión a un lado haciendo que la roca volara a otro lado. Las tres quitaron su atención de la roca para ver el camión que por alguna razón gruñía mucho, pues por algunos agujeros que tenia el camión salían brazos desgarrados "¿Z-zombies?..." Peridot rompió el silencio.

Siguieron al camión con la mirada y notaron que los llevaban a un lugar en específico pero no se veía tan bien por la cantidad de personas que pasaban por ahí. "¡Oye!" alguien les gritó "¿Qué demonios están haciendo?" era Jasper

"¿Y tú desde cuando me das ordenes?" Amatista se defendió. Las tres amigas miraron a Jasper, para ellas ya se veía un poco seria y notaron que ya la dejaban cargar un arma. Jasper las empujó un poco alejándolas del lugar "se supone que no pueden ver nada. ¿Qué están haciendo?"

Ruby la volvió a mirar de pies a cabeza con desconfianza "¿Ya… ya eres parte de ellos?" preguntó

"Pfft… no… solo hago lo que me piden. Cosa que ustedes también deben hacer" río con nerviosismo. Ruby miró a sus amigas y ellas también le regresaron la mirada.

"Jasper…" comenzó Amatista "¿Ya te gustó estar aquí?"

"Amm… bueno, no tenemos de otra. Nunca saldremos de aquí" contestó

"¿Y qué tal si lo hiciéramos?" interrumpió Peridot "¿Vendrías con nosotras? ¿Regresar… con los demás?" Jasper se quedó pensando un momento en sus viejos recuerdos sobre una playa abandonada con todos sus amigos "Pero… ¿no han pensado que… tal vez, ellos ya no estén ahí?"

"Jasper" Ruby dijo directamente "Tenemos la oportunidad de escapar ahora. Antes de que nos metan a ese lugar" señaló el lugar donde se dirigió el camión "¿Vendrás con nosotras?"

Jasper no contestó.

"Vamos, de todos modos si ya no están en esa playa, aun así estaremos fuera de aquí"

Jasper miró hacia atrás, miró la cinta amarilla que tenía en su brazo y se quedó otro rato pensando "¿Jasper?..." Preguntó Amatista

"Si escapamos… ¿No creen que nos vayan a buscar?" al fin contestó "Ellos son demasiados… y peor aún, si encontramos a los demás, los pondríamos en peligro también" todas se callaron al pensar en las posibilidades "entonces tomare el riesgo" contestó Ruby "Estaré ahí para protegerlos"

"Y yo" contestó Amatista dando un paso hacia enfrente "Yo también" dijo Peridot muy segura y las tres miraron a Jasper pero ella se veía muy insegura.

"… Está bien"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Tengo hambre… pero ya comí. Tampoco quiero comer demasiado, ¿qué tal si necesitare mucha agilidad? ¿O si tendré que correr mucho? Tal vez tenga que calentar un poco, pero tampoco me quiero cansar demasiado… ¿y si duermo? No, tal vez esa no sea buena idea… tal vez tenga que ir al baño, no quiero estar ahí con la vejiga llena" Amatista caminaba de un lado a otro por el nerviosismo cuando se dio cuenta que las horas pasaban rápido

"Amatista, cállate…" dijo Peridot mientras se masajeaba las cienes "me pones nerviosa… ¿Por qué no dejas de caminar? Eso gasta energía" Peridot alzó la mirada para ver a su amiga y le hizo un lugar junto a ella y Ruby que se encontraban sentadas en el suelo a la espera de Lapis o Blue "Tienes razón, mucha razón" se acercó a sus amigas y se sentó "Pero no hables" dijo Ruby "Eso también gasta energía" Bromeó aunque su amiga no lo captó.

Después de un largo rato escucharon otra voz familiar "Hola ¿Qué hacen sentadas aquí?" era Lapis

"¡Lapis!" sus tres amigas se levantaron rápido "Al fin que apareces" se quejó Amatista "Jeje, ¿Y ahora porque están tan alegres de verme?" Peridot iba a comenzar la plática hasta que se dio cuenta que había mucha gente alrededor, todas cambiaron de cara a algo más serio y se alejaron con Lapis de ahí "Su pongo que ya te enteraste de lo que pasara esta noche" dijo Ruby.

"Oh… claro que sí. Todos están emocionados" volteó a mirar a sus amigas "¿Ustedes están bien? Preguntó más que nada por Amatista que se veía un poco nerviosa. "Estamos bien" dijo Peridot "nos vamos a escapar"

"¿Qué?" dijo Lapis en voz alta "¡Shhhhh!" todas la callaron "lo siento" susurró.

"¿Recuerdas a Sugalite?"

"Claro que la recuerdo… ¿¡está viva!?" susurró Lapis sorprendida

"Sí y ella nos sacara de aquí" dijo Ruby "a todas, incluyéndote a ti y a Blue"

"¿Escapar?" preguntó Lapis con un poco de esperanza y sonrió un poco "Jeh. Woow… escapar" afirmó para sí misma. "entonces le avisare a Blue… a ver si quiere venir"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó Amatista "bueno… ella está muy custodiada por Blue Diamond… es su favorita así que…" hubo un silencio incomodo pero Lapis cambio de tema "Y…. ¿Cuándo será ese escape?"

"al atardecer" contestó Amatista, Lapis se quedó pensando y miró al cielo "chicas... ya está a punto de atardecer…"

De repente, en frente de ellas apareció Sardonix sin previo aviso "chicas…" miró a Lapis "tú no Lapis" miró a _las nuevas_ "ustedes… ya es hora" y de repente sintieron como otros soldados las tomaron de los brazos y a empujones las alejaron de Lapis, cualquier lucha era inútil hasta que las amarraron de las muñecas y vendaron sus ojos. Caminaron por un rato sin saber a dónde se dirigían hasta que escucharon una voz fuerte que les ordenaba ponerse de rodillas. En el fondo escucharon como se cerraba una puerta con llave y ahora solo tenían que esperar a que su hora llegara.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Las encerraron por un par de minutos y el silencio ya las ponía muy nerviosas

"Emmm… chicas" era la voz de Peridot "¿este… será el fin verdad?"

"Creo que nada salió de acuerdo al plan" Ruby río con nerviosismo

"oigan" comentó Amatista "¿Se dan cuenta que aquí no está Jasper?"

En eso alguien abrió la puerta "ya es hora" habló. Las levantaron del suelo sin delicadeza y se las llevaron de ahí, poco a poco empezaron a escuchar mucho ruido de gente gritando, alabando y zombies gruñendo. De repente se detuvieron y un calor extraño comenzó a abrazar el cuerpo de las tres amigas, les quitaron la venda y un fuerte brillo lastimó los ojos de todas. Era un viejo y simple estadio de béisbol solo que en lugar de tener la cancha libre, estaba llena de obstáculos y autos chatarra, algunos prendidos en llamas, tubos saliendo del suelo y zombies aun moviéndose enterrados en ellos. Con cuidado las llevaron al centro y liberaron sus muñecas, lo raro fue que tampoco eran las únicas, junto a ellas estaban otros soldados acusados de traición o alguna que otra desobediencia. Ruby se masajeó sus muñecas ya que habían quedado muy sensibles por el trato que le hacían desde un principio, volteó a ver a sus amigas que admiraban el horrible terreno "¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?" preguntó Amatista y los otros soldados que estaban con ellas le contestaron "solo tienes que encontrar una llave y escapar"

"Mmm ya soñé con esto…" dijo de vuelta Amatista. De repente se escuchó un disparo y algo salió disparado hacia el cielo nocturno tornándolo de un color rojo "Ya comenzó" dijo uno de ellos, entonces por los alrededores comenzaron a salir hordas y hordas de zombies atraídos por la bengala lanzada al cielo. Nadie se movía de su lugar hasta que los atracaron por atrás, pero no eran zombies, eran otros soldados dispuestos a matarlos. Ruby reconoció a uno de ellos que la estaba mirando fijamente "Yo quiero a la del cabello afro" volvió a decir y corrió para atacarla, todos tomaron caminos distintos para escapar tanto de los zombies como de los soldados pero no había mucho camino para escapar. Amatista por su parte desenterró un pequeño tubo cerca de ella para golpear a los zombies y escapar hasta que alguien se le cruzó en el camino, estaba a punto de golpearlo con el tubo pero su cara era conocida "¡Jasper!" gritó pero no la escuchó y se lanzó a ella. Peridot perdió a los soldados que la perseguían pero de lo que no se podía escapar era de los zombies, se subió a uno de los autos que no estaban en llamas para tener mejor vista del lugar y a unos cuantos metros de ella, un soldado que la perseguía cayó al suelo con zombies encima de él y su pistola salió volando lejos de él. Peridot actuó rápido y aprovechó esa distracción para bajar del coche y correr por ella, esquivó y empujó a unos cuantos zombies hasta que al fin la alcanzó, vio si aún tenía municiones hasta que sintió que alguien rápidamente se le acercaba, volteó y al ver que no era conocido rápido disparó exactamente en la cabeza, recordando su buena puntería. Ruby ya se estaba peleando de frente con el sujeto que la quería matar desde un principio, injustamente el sujeto la atacaba con un cuchillo y lo único que podía hacer Ruby era esquivarlo. Los zombies se acercaban a ellos y mientras el sujeto se distraía Ruby aprovechó para escapar, igual arrancó un tubo del suelo para liberarse de los zombies hasta que uno de los autos explotó a causa de las llamas tirándola al suelo, trató de levantarse pero le cayó encima el mismo sujeto y ahora los dos estaban forcejeando con el cuchillo.

Mientras tanto Amatista trataba de liberase de Jasper, utilizaba a los mismos zombies como escudo contra Jasper "Maldita perra traicionera" le gritaba mientras la esquivaba "y tú eres una maldita tramposa" gritó Jasper "¡deja el zombie y pelea de frente, cobarde!" Amatista le rompió el cuello a el zombie y lo tiró a un lado para correr contra a Jasper y agarrarse a golpes. Era muy diferente tanto la estatura como a la fuerza que en cierto momento Amatista comenzaba a perder "Nunca podrás ganarme" Jasper se burló "¡No me importa!" le gritó y corrió hacia ella pero antes de que le diera un golpe, Peridot llegó por uno de los lados y empujo fuerte a Jasper "¡Déjala, vámonos!" la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para escapar "¿Sabes algo de la llave?" Preguntó Amatista "Uno de los soldados traicioneros ya la tomó, nos toca morir a nosotras"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sugalite desde un principio sabía que las cosas no saldrían bien, así que durante todo ese tiempo trató de idear un plan para poder escapar. No tenía en cuenta que las iban a agarrar antes de tiempo así que decidió esperar a que todos fueran a ver "el espectáculo" para comenzar a actuar. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar un auto grande para llenarlo con armas y provisiones e ir a esconderlo fuera del campamento, para que cuando salieran todas de ahí (si es que todo saldría bien) escaparían en ese auto. Obviamente pensó que irían tras ellas así que sería mejor ocasionar una gran distracción para evitarlo, mientras saqueaba las armas notó que tenían baldes de gasolina para los autos y fue ahí que se le ocurrió vaciarlos por todo el lugar y dejar cerca de ellos algunas bombas o cosas que podrían explotar. Esparció la gasolina lo más lejos que pudo, ocasionó una chispa disparando al suelo y comenzó el fuego que arrasaría con todo el campamento. Y para su suerte, cerca de la cancha improvisada estaban los camiones con los zombies encerrados, volteó a lo que parecía la estrada a la cancha mientras se escuchaban disparos, gritos y hasta las explosiones de los autos, si los liberaba se crearía una estampida de gente y desastres pero decidió tomar el riesgo, abrió cada puerta trasera de los camiones y solo tenía que esperar el momento exacto para entrar a rescatar a sus amigas.

Mientras el fuego tomaba fuerza, Ruby seguía luchando con el mismo sujeto que ya se lo estaba tomando personal, después de forcejear con su cuchillo, Ruby logro deshacerse de su arma y aprovechó para agarrarse a golpes con él, claro que para el momento que se acercaban los zombies era todo un problema, tanto que ambos comenzaban a cansarse pero mientras Ruby seguía en pie incitaba al otro sujeto para seguir peleando. El chico, cansado y golpeado no se iba a dar por vencido así que miraba alrededor para encontrar alguna ventaja, pero esa ventaja vino por si sola al ver un zombie acercarse silenciosamente a la espalda de Ruby, él no hizo absolutamente nada para ganarse tiempo mientras el zombie se acercaba, así que cuando vio que estaba lo suficientemente cerca rápido corrió hacia Ruby empujándola hacia atrás a los brazos del zombie que rápido la abrazo para lanzar la mordida y el chico escapó sintiendo que ganó la pelea. Ruby trató de girarse o levantarse para quitárselo de encima, pero ya no tenía mucha fuerza como al principio, el zombie la estaba sujetando bien que si no fuera porque Ruby aún estaba intentando escapar, ya la hubiera mordido. En cierto punto Ruby quedo de espaldas al suelo mirando hacia arriba, se distrajo un momento cuando se dio cuenta que la noche estaba despejada y podía ver las estrellas, estaba tan cansada que se estaba dando por vencida, dejaba de hacer fuerzas con el zombie que tiraba mordidas al aire, cada vez se acercaba más a su cuello mientras que Ruby cerraba los ojos aceptando su muerte.

"¡Ruby!" escuchó a lo lejos y justo cuando dejo de luchar alguien disparo destrozando la cabeza del zombie sobre ella manchándola de sangre. Aun cansada abrió los ojos y notó a sus amigas arrastrándola por el suelo "¿¡cuál es tu problema!?" se quejó Amatista pero su moribunda amiga aun no contestaba.

"Tenemos compañía" dijo Peridot mirando hacia atrás notando la cantidad de zombies que había, cada vez eran más y más de lo normal. Amatista intentó levantar a Ruby pero sin ayuda no podía ya que si estaba algo pesada, en eso alguien entre la multitud empezó a gritar advirtiendo a los demás _"liberaron a los zombies"_ y desde el otro lado alguien más gritó _"¡incendio!"_ y en ese mismo momento comenzó el plan de Sugalite, todos comenzaron a bajar y a disparar contra los zombies mientras que otros salían a apagar el fuego que estaba creciendo rápido "Están saliendo, hay que salir de aquí" gritó Amatista, en eso alguien la ayudó cargando a Ruby de golpe "Vámonos" era Jasper, aun golpeada de la pelea que tuvo con Amatista "¿qué haces aquí, desgraciada traicionera?" la insultó de nuevo Amatista y de nuevo comenzaron a pelear pero ahora verbalmente.

"No tenemos tiempo para esto" Peridot se molestó y comenzó a empujarla hacia una salida "¡Peridot, por aquí!" escuchó a Lapis y cuando volteó le hizo un par de señas desde el otro lado de la cancha, por un momento Amatista y Jasper dejaron de discutir para poder escapar. Cuando llegaron con ella, Ruby al fin reaccionó y pudo apenas ponerse en pie aun aturdida de lo que había pasado. Caminaron por un momento, hasta que Lapis le gritó a Blue para que saliera de su escondite, si Blue Diamond se enteraba que ella ya no se encontraba, podía matar a cualquiera para encontrarla así que sería mucho mejor mantenerla protegida.

Mientras se escondían de los demás, Sugalite llegó por sorpresa asustando la mayoría "Vámonos por aquí, tengo todo listo" cuando salieron notaron todo el infierno que hizo Sugalite, podía ver tanto a zombies como a personas vivas envueltas en llamas y grandes explosiones de las bombas que la misma Sugalite colocó, muchos no iban a salir vivos de ahí.

No tenían ningún problema con escapar, solo tenían que cruzar un par de zombies para llegar al auto pero nadie imaginó que los zombies comenzarían a irritarse y ponerse más agresivos haciéndolos un poco más rápidos, así que era hora de correr más. Solo tenían que saltar una reja pero cuando Jasper y Sugalite se pusieron en posición para ayudar a sus amigas a subir.

"¡Alto ahí!" alguien les gritó a sus espaldas apuntándoles con un par de pistolas. Y cuando voltearon se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeadas por soldados de Yellow diamond "Manos donde pueda verlas" Sofía era quien los lideraba

"Ruby…" susurró Amatista "usa tus encantos"

"¿Es en serio? No es momento para eso" le contestó molesta pero Sofía disparo al aire para que se callara "Vaya, la chica tiene agallas" comentó Lapis.

"Ruby… ¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntó Sofía "¡Tienen a Blue!" uno de los soldados comentó "entreguen inmediatamente a Blue o estaremos forzados a disparar" por la misma oscuridad nadie podía ver los rostros de los soldados pero cada una de ellas reconoció la chillante voz de uno de ellos "Eso ya está considerado como traición" se acercó más "merecen la muerte" Sugalite inmediatamente se irritó y dio un paso adelante desafiante "Sardonix…"

"Vaya, vaya… Sugalite, prima mía" seguía apuntándole con la pistola en la cabeza "sabía que no podías vivir lejos de mi"

"si estuviera contigo ya me hubiera suicidado" le contestó

"Ayy… chistosita como siempre" sonrió "Y… ¿Dónde está tu amiga tontita? ¿Cómo se llamaba?"

Sugalite sin importar nada sacó su arma para apuntarle a Sardonix haciendo que todos se apunten entre todos "Oigan… esta se está poniendo tenso" Amatista trató de tranquilizar las cosas. Pero Sofía rompió el silencio incómodo "Entreguen a Blue… y nadie saldrá herido" Sugalite tomó a Blue de repente y puso su pistola en su cabeza "Lo siento" le susurró "¡Bajen sus armas o le disparo!" Todos se pusieron histéricos haciendo muy difícil la situación. Sofía dio la orden de bajar armas pero la única que no obedeció fue Sardonix. "Sardonix, baja el arma…" le ordenó Sofía

"Podríamos matarlos a todos y así ahorrar proble-"

"¡Sardonix, hay personas más importantes que tú! ¡Baja la maldita arma!" Sofía la interrumpió dándole justo en su orgullo.

Entonces un par de zombies los atacaron rápido por la espalda mordiendo a dos de sus hombres, todos voltearon y comenzaron a disparar, Sugalite aprovechó esa distracción para ayudar a las demás en saltar la enorme reja, ya cuando estaban al otro lado, corrieron lo más que pudieron, pero igual comenzaron a seguirlas y les disparaban mientras corrían, solo uno de esos disparos dieron con su objetivo, pues Peridot cayó al suelo cuando le dieron en la pierna, Amatista y Jasper la ayudaron a levantarse y llevarla lo más rápido que podían, pero en eso una pequeña horda de zombies las alcanzaron y comenzaron a disparan contra ellos "Ruby, ayúdanos" Gritó Jasper. Ya cuando Ruby se sentía mejor, se acercó y ayudó a cargar a Peridot junto con Amatista mientras que Jasper se quedó cubriéndolas "Sigan caminando, sigan" pidió "Yo las cubro" pero eran demasiados.

Cuando llegaron al auto rápido metieron a Peridot con cuidado mientras Lapis presionaba su pierna evitando que se desangrara "¿Ya están todos aquí?" preguntó Sugalite "Falta Jasper" dijo Ruby pero en ese mismo momento llegó corriendo "E-Estoy aquí…" apenas con aliento contestó.

"Bueno, llegó la hora de irnos" dijo emocionada Amatista

"¡Ni siquiera lo piensen!" apareció de nuevo Sardonix con Sofía, todos se veían igual de cansados "solo…" apenas decía Sofía "entréguenos a Blue… y las dejaremos ir" Sardonix volteó a verla molesta por el trato que les daba "Ruby… hago esto por su bien…" comentó Sofía "Si se llevan a Blue, todos irán tras de ustedes y las mataran"

"¡No!" contestó "Blue es parte de mi familia" y de nuevo todos comenzaron a apuntarse con las armas "Si se llevan a Blue…"

"Está bien" ella interrumpió "Yo me quedare"

"P-Pero blue…" Amatista iba a sujetarla pero Sofía le apunto con su pistola "Dejaremos que se vayan… solo si Blue se queda"

"No dejare que se la lleven" Ruby se puso entre Sofía y Amatista "Tendrás que dispararme… si te atreves" dijo con una voz más tranquila "R-Ruby…"Sofía se ponía nerviosa, entonces Sugalite se acercó a Sofía y le apunto a la cabeza "Ni lo pienses…" entonces Sardonix apuntó a Sugalite, y Amatista apuntó a Sardonix.

"no me hagas esto…" susurró Sofía

"No te estoy obligando" le contestó "Solo baja el arma… di que Blue murió en una horda y todos-"

Jasper comenzó a toser fuerte, escupiendo sangre interrumpiendo la conversación y atacó a Sardonix "¡Esta infectada!" gritó y ella fue la primera en disparar ocasionando una cadena de disparos. Amatista empujó un poco a Ruby hacia adelante y por puro reflejo…

 ***Pum***

Sofía disparo.


	7. Un nuevo mañana

Caminando de un lado a otro moviendo suavemente sus brazos para arrullar al bebé en sus brazos, Pearl tarareaba una canción de cuna. El pequeño Steven había despertado al amanecer y su turno para arrullarlo, sintió como los rayos de sol comenzaban a abrazarla mientras ella seguía caminando por la orilla de la playa.

Se ha estado aguantando el sueño desde hace algunos días, después de esa horda que tuvieron hace algunos días o semanas, no la han dejado dormir por estar con el pendiente de los zombies o por Steven. Tuvieron mucha suerte de salir vivos de esa, menos Sapphire, Greg a veces tiene tan mala puntería que le rozó la mejilla, por suerte no fue tan profunda, pero con lo sensible que es la piel del rostro, Pearl supone que le dejara una _"hermosa cicatriz"_

Cuando Perla voltea a ver su cueva, observa a Sapphire con su parche un poco manchado de sangre en su mejilla izquierda, estirándose un poco de las piernas y espalda. Pearl tiene el impulso de gritarle pero rápido recordó al bebé en sus brazos, por suerte Greg salió también de la cueva y le hizo señas a Pearl para cambiar de turno, soltó un suspiro de alivio y fue rápido a entregarle a su hijo.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Pearl tomó el hombro de Sapphire después de entregarle a Steven. Sapphire voltea confusa "A caminar un poco" contesta.

Pearl niega con la cabeza y señala su mejilla "Tengo que revisarte eso, así que andando"

Sapphire suelta un suspiro pesado mientras camina atrás de Pearl de vuelta a la cueva para tomar las cosas que necesitan, lo que les recuerda que tienen que salir para buscar más. Pearl le quita con cuidado la gasa de su mejilla que se había pegado un poco por la sangre seca que tenía; ella hacia más gestos de dolor que Sapphire. "¿No te duele?" preguntó un poco sorprendida, Sapphire mira a un lado de ellas y se encoge de hombros. "Tú te ves cansada" comentó Sapphire para cambiar el tema "deberías dormir"

"Ja. ¿Y dejarlos a ustedes dos a cargo de Steven? Bueno, Greg hace su mayor esfuerzo pero contigo es como si estiven estuviera con una roca" bromeó

"¿Roca?" preguntó

"Si, es como si no estuviera con nadie o con un ser… Alguien…" hizo una pequeña pausa "tú me entiendes"

Sapphire sonrió y pensó en voz alta "Ser una roca, te hace un SER"

Antes de que Perla le pudiera contestar, Greg entró para colocar a Steven en uno de esos asientos para auto para bebés, fue lo único que encontraron pero les ha servido en muchas ocasiones. Todos guardaron silencio para no despertarlo mientras que Pearl terminaba de ponerle la gasa limpia a Sapphire "Listo" susurró muy bajo y de nuevo hubo un silencio profundo mientras observaban a Steven dormir con las olas de la playa rompiéndose en el fondo. No duraron así más de dos minutos por culpa de un ruido del exterior, se escuchaba de lejos pero poco a poco se acercaba, los tres se dieron cuenta de eso que rápido se levantaron con arma en mano y escondiéndose atrás de unas rocas que se encontraban a fuera de la cueva

"Genial" maldijo Pearl en voz baja "Steven no durara mucho dormido"

Tanto Greg y Sapphire ignoraron a Pearl para concentrarse en lo otro, no era el ruido parecido a una horda, ni viento o una tormenta que se acercaba, era…

"Un auto" susurró Sapphire.

"Personas" dijo Greg antes de levantarse un poco para asomarse sin ser visto. Era una camioneta militar acercándose rápidamente; Greg cargó su arma lista para disparar. La camioneta ya estaba a unos cuantos metros cuando de repente se detuvo de golpe "Greg" Sapphire lo llamaba pero él solo le dijo que esperara "¿Quiénes son?" ahora fue Pearl pero solo ganó un "shhh" de parte de Greg "Están gritando mucho" al fin contestó. En eso la puerta del conductor se abrió y Greg se ocultó de nuevo, se escuchaba muchas voces que era difícil saber lo que decían, Greg volvió a asomarse y cuando enfocó bien la vista reconoció a una de las personas, demasiada alta para ser una mujer, del otro lado del conductor salió otra chica, demasiado chaparra a comparación de la otra; ambas corrieron atrás de la camioneta para abrir la cajuela; también la reconoció.

Empezó a balbucear rápido, con una felicidad que ni siquiera Pearl podría descifrar. Ahora Pearl y Sapphire se levantaron asomándose entre las rocas para ver que ahora la puerta de los pasajeros se abría y revelar a una chica de cabello azul ayudando a bajar a su compañera rubia que se encontraba herida. Pearl se llevó las manos a la boca aguantándose las lágrimas "¡Son ellas!" Greg gritó y corrió para recibirlas, acto seguido Sapphire y Pearl hicieron lo mismo.

Cuando Sapphire pegó la carrera sintió como su corazón podía latir a mil por hora con la esperanza de encontrar a la persona que más le importaba sobre todos los demás, el tiempo parecía ir demasiado lento y la distancia infinita pero cuando ya estaba lo suficiente cerca, Amatista y Sugalite se revelaron de nuevo cargando con cuidado un cuerpo que se quejaba mucho. Sapphire empezó a bajar un poco la velocidad suplicando que no fuera ella pero definitivamente era ella.

"Ruby…" susurró.

De nuevo Sapphire tomó velocidad empujando a Amatista a un lado y cargar por los hombros a su Ruby, el peso hizo que callera de rodillas junto con su cuerpo y Ruby se quejó de nuevo. La ropa de Ruby estaba ensangrentada y ella se veía tan pálida y sin fuerzas, Sapphire la abrazó del cuello manchándose toda de su sangre, tomando su cara con ambas manos, Ruby apenas y podía abrir los ojos, pero también la reconoció. Sapphire comenzó a llorar de nuevo después de mucho tiempo "Pensé… que habías muerto" repitió una y otra vez.

Ruby con sus pocas fuerzas sonrió "Te prometí… que iba a volver p-por ti…" el primer impulso de Sapphire ante eso fue en besarla.

Sus labios de nuevo se reunían, reconociéndose de nuevo y recordando la rica sensación, pero había algo diferente esta vez, Ruby ya no respondía; casi no se movía.

Solo se desmayó.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Ufff, que suerte que Sugalite trajo medicinas, porque si no..." Pearl se sentó a un lado de Greg que sostenía de nuevo a Steven en sus brazos.

"¿Como las ves?" preguntó Greg preocupado; Pearl soltó un suspiro "Le saque una bala en la pierna de Peridot; admito que no soy tan buena en esto así que no sé cómo quedara su pierna... tal vez la lastime más" Pearl volteó a ver a lo lejos a Sapphire que abrazaba a Ruby por la espalda como si fuera su almohada en las afueras de la cueva. Como era su costumbre. "La que me preocupa es Ruby..." Dijo. "Sapphire ni siquiera me dejó acercarme a ella para ayudarla. Supongo que ella la curará"

Greg se quedó pensativo por un par de segundos hasta que Pearl volvió a hablar "Si Rose estuviera aquí..." Greg la interrumpió poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. "Lo haces bien, Pearl. Yo lo sé"

Mientras tanto, Amatista y Sugalite bajaban todos los suministros que Sugalite había conseguido de la camioneta, cajas de comida, armas e incluso medicinas. De repente la cueva se había llenado de cajas que deberían pensar de una vez en como esconderlas o guardarlas bien; pero ese será trabajo de Pearl.

"necesito descansar..." Amatista se quería tirar al suelo pero vio como Pearl le abrió los brazos y decidió acostarse en su regazo "por todo un mes…"

Pearl miró su atuendo, extraña ropa militar llena de tierra, en algunos lugares rota o chamuscada con olor a gasolina quemada y manchada sangre que probablemente fue suya o de alguien más. Se armó de valor para preguntar todo lo que les había pasado y tal vez reclamarle porque se tardaron tanto pero Amatista le ganó su turno. "Entonces..." se escuchaba preocupada "¿Qué pasó con Rose?" Tanto Sugalite, como Lapis y Peridot escucharon su nombre, centraron la atención en Pearl y en Greg.

Perla sintió como se le hacia el nudo en la garganta mientras que Greg suspiraba profundo mientras veía al pequeño bebé en sus brazos.

"Rose... murió dando a luz" Greg contestó. La expresión de todos cambio "Lo siento mucho" Sugalite habló

"Por desgracia..." Greg miró a Pearl "Yo no estaba cuando eso paso... Pearl recibió a Steven y Sapphire se dio cuenta cuando Rose murió"

"¿Tú dónde estabas?" Preguntó Peridot. Greg se encogió de hombros y miró al suelo "Me… desmaye" contestó apenado. Sus amigas miraron a Pearl para notar que a ella le afecto más que al propio Greg, se veía como sus ojos se tornaban rojos lagrimosos pero conociendo a Pearl, nunca lloraría así enfrente de sus amigos; ahora menos que tanto Amatista como los demás habían regresado.

Lapis se alejó del lado de Peridot para acercarse a Greg y mirar al bebé que se encontraba despierto; cuando cruzaron miradas los ojos de Steven se abrieron más cuando notó el cabello azul llamativo que rápido comenzó a reír y alzar sus pequeñas manitas para poder tomarlo. "¿Puedo?" preguntó Lapis. Greg asintió y se lo entregó "Por favor, adelante" Lapis con cuidado se lo acomodó en sus brazos mientras el bebé balbuceaba tratando de alcanzar el cabello azul. "Hola, bebé" le hablaba.

"Tráelo acá" Peridot le pedía con su voz cansada, apenas y se podía mover por su pierna, así que Lapis fue a ella. "Mira... se parece a Rose" Lapis comentó. En eso Amatista se levanta y también se acerca "¿es niña?" preguntó

"Já... no, es niño. Se llama Steven" contestó Greg y de repente todas estaban alrededor de Steven saludándolo y acercándole su dedo índice para que Steven las tomara con sus diminutas manos.

"Pearl" se escuchó una voz ronca en el fondo. Pearl alzó la mirada de la adorable imagen para dirigirla a la entrada de la cueva "¡Pearl!" se escuchó más fuerte. Era Sapphire.

Pearl se levantó rápido para ver si al fin quería su ayuda para auxiliar a Ruby. "¿Qué pasó?"

Sapphire abrió un poco la blusa de Ruby para dejar ver la situación en la que estaba "sufrió un disparo en el hombro, entró y salió. Lo que es un problema ya que no para de sangrar..."

Pearl miró a Ruby pálida e inconsciente y con respiración lenta "ya no sé qué hacer..." dijo Sapphire sin esperanzas y rápido Pearl entró en acción. "Tengo una idea" Pearl entró de nuevo para buscar en las cajas de medicamentos y salió con una toalla y lo que parecía ser alcohol pero para beber "solo encontré esto, tendrás que limpiarla primero"

"¡Oye!" gritó Amatista "ese es mi alcohol" Pearl llamó a Amatista para que se acercara "necesito hacer una fogata"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sapphire sin quitarse a Ruby de encima, preparó el alcohol y su pequeña toalla para limpiar. Tuvo que romper un poco más su camisa de militar para tener más acceso a ella, Ruby seguía inconsciente pero por suerte aun sequia respirando, Sapphire soltó un suspiro para prepararse y le dio un beso en la frente de Ruby. "Lo siento" susurró. Un par de segundos después Sapphire dejo caer un chorro de alcohol sobre la herida y antes de que dejara la botella a un lado de ella Ruby reaccionó; pegó un pequeño brinco con intención de levantarse pero rápido Sapphire la abrazo con las piernas alrededor de ella para inmovilizarla. Ruby comenzó a quejarse fuerte del dolor mientras que el brazo de Sapphire pasaba por su cuello con cuidado para no ahorcarla mientras que con su otra mano ponía la toalla sobre la herida "Shhh... tranquila, está bien" Sapphire le susurraba al oído con su voz suave. Ruby cerraba los ojos con fuerza y soltaba pequeños quejidos cada vez que Sapphire pasaba la toalla "en la herida de atrás también" mencionó Pearl que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de ella haciendo una fogata con Amatista "Demonios Ruby, lo que te espera" se burló pero Pearl la calló arrojándole un poco de arena "Cállate"

Ruby apenas y entendía lo que discutían pero su instinto sabía que no era bueno, así que otra vez tuvo la necesidad de levantarse, solo logró sentarse un poco y en ese instante Sapphire dejó caer otro chorro de alcohol sobre su espalda ocasionando que Ruby gritara fuerte "Lo siento" repetía Sapphire una y otra vez mientras la volvía a abrazar.

Cuando Ruby se dejó caer de nuevo sobre Sapphire, sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo "Eso te mereces y más" Sapphire dijo con un poco de humor mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla de su novia, Ruby apenas y podía sonreír sin quejarse del dolor. "Estoy aquí... es lo que importa... ¿no?" Contestó mirando hacia arriba para alcanzar a ver a Sapphire; y ella solo se inclinó para besarla. "Tienes mucho que explicarme..." dijo Sapphire mirándola a los ojos y cuando Ruby abrió la boca Pearl las interrumpió.

"Está todo listo" Pearl se inclinó a un lado de Ruby donde pudiera ver la herida de bala; la miró y suspiró tomando la mano de Sapphire "necesito que sostengas la blusa a un lado y... sigas abrazándola fuerte con las piernas"

De repente Ruby sintió como si desnudaran una parte de ella y las piernas de Sapphire apretándola fuerte de la cintura, entonces Amatista y Sugalite se acercaron para tomar sus brazos con fuerza. "¡¿Qué demonios!?" Ruby se empezó a asustar e inquietarse. Hasta Lapis y Greg salieron para observar y adentro se escuchó a Peridot pidiendo visión para el espectáculo pero aún no se podía levantar. Ruby iba a preguntar de nuevo pero miró como Pearl sacaba entre los troncos de la fogata un cuchillo al rojo vivo; Ruby empezó a moverse pero sus amigas comenzaron a tomarla fuerte. "Tranquila, será rápido" Sapphire le hablaba suave al oído "aquí estaré"

"sosténgala fuerte" Pearl se acercaba más y más con el cuchillo ardiendo.

Ruby comenzó a respirar rápido y cerró los ojos con fuerza; su amiga tomó aire y pegó la parte roja del cuchillo sobre la herida de Ruby sacando humo al instante. Ella comenzó a moverse fuerte que apenas y podían sostenerla; expresiones de dolor venían de todas sus compañeras mientras que Ruby se aguantaba en decirle maldiciones a Pearl.

Cuando ella despegó el cuchillo sobre Ruby, miró como le dejo una marca como de media luna sobre su piel sellando así su herida. Ruby se quedó sin fuerzas lo que aprovecharon para voltearla y hacerlo de nuevo pero esta vez por la espalda.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Ruby..."

"Mi amor... Despierta"

Los parpados de Ruby querían abrirse de golpe, pero se sentía tan pesada que apenas lograba mover uno de ellos y cuando apenas lo lograba una ráfaga de luz la lastimaba al instante ocasionando que los cerrara de golpe. Gruñía con cada contacto de luz en sus ojos mientras escuchaba una suave risa cerca de ella.

Lo intentó de nuevo pero ahora la luz no le pegaba de frente, ahora todo estaba más apagado y solo distinguía una mancha frente de ella, todo lo veía borroso y mientras abría más los ojos notaba la silueta de una persona sobre ella cubriendo la luz que le pegaba en el rostro. Miró un poco hacia arriba y notó la cabellera larga azulada y rubia, parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar bien su mirada mientras una mano pasaba por su mejilla. Ruby sonrió suavemente "¿Estoy muerta?..." fue lo primero que dijo.

"Eso quisieras" Sapphire se inclinó para plantar un suave beso en su frente "ya despierta"

Ruby se le quedo mirando como si fuera la primera vez de nuevo "¿Qué?" dijo Sapphire cuando sintió su mirada.

Ruby paso una mano por el cuello de Sapphire y tiró de ella para acercarla y comenzar a besarla profundamente, Sapphire no la rechazó, solo acomodo su cabello atrás de la oreja y continuó.

"¡Ya basta tortolitos!" Amatista gritó a lo lejos. Se encontraba en la playa acostada en el regazo de Pearl.

Sapphire rompió el beso y sonrió "vamos, tienes que comer algo. Llevas algunos días sin comer"

"¿En serio?" Ruby trató de levantarse pero cuando apoyó su peso en uno de sus brazos sintió un fuerte dolor haciendo que se le fuera todo el peso sobre aquel brazo.

Ruby miró y estaba envuelta con vendas por todo el hombro y parte de su pecho "déjame ayudarte" Sapphire le ayudó. "necesitas caminar un poco"

Ruby miró alrededor suyo y todo era tal como lo recordaba, más o menos...

"jeh... pensé que nunca volvería a ver esta playa" susurró Ruby.

Sapphire soltó un largo suspiró "yo pensé que no volvería a verte a ti" hubo una pequeña pausa "Amatista ya nos contó todo lo que pasó" Ruby tragó saliva "ya escuché la versión de cada una... incluyendo lo de Jasper... Pero ahora quiero escuchar la tuya"

"Te aburrirá escuchar lo mismo entonces" Dijo Ruby cuando llegaron al interior de la cueva.

"Bueno... Las demás me contaron que hubo días en los que no te encontrabas con ellas" comentó Sapphire "ya sea porque te metías en problemas o... matar a un sujeto a golpes"

Ruby suspiró mientras masajeaba sus muñecas.

"ya te vi las cicatrices de tus muñecas..." Sapphire decía mientras sacaba una lata de comida y se la daba a Ruby "y algunas otras en la espalda" Ruby se encogió de hombros y se quedó callada por un momento mientras abría su lata. "Entonces sabrás que nos sujetaban las manos con candados de plástico..." dijo algo molesta. Pero respiró profundo mientras recordaba "cuando llegamos a aquel lugar... muchas veces traté de escapar, quería quitarme esos candados a la fuerza" decía con la boca medio llena con lo que parecía puré de manzana "y... cuando maté a ese tipo solo me pusieron en aislamiento pero antes de eso me dieron una buena lección..." Se rio un poco "ya lo demás fue por pelearme por ahí" dio otro bocado "los de aquel lugar quería que me uniera a ellos... tal vez por eso no me mataron... pero sí que me torturaron"

"todos sí que eran malos contigo" contestó Sapphire

"no todos" Respondió Ruby "El medico de ahí era bueno conmigo y se convirtió en mi amigo… también había una chica por ahí que me caía bien, en algunas ocasiones me salvó, era linda." Ruby dijo como si nada mientras seguía comiendo y al no escuchar palabra de su novia volteó a mirarla. Tenía la boca fruncida y la mirada fijamente en ella "¿Qué?"

"Si me contaron de ella..." contestó algo molesta "la chica que le gustabas..." se cruzó de brazos

"owww vamos" Ruby dejo su lata a un lado "no me digas que te pusiste celosa"

"¡Shhhh!" Sapphire la cayó "Sapphy..." Ruby se iba acercando para abrazarla por la cintura "no tienes por qué ponerte-"

"¡No!" Sapphire le puso un dedo en la boca para callarla mientras se alejaba de ella "me contaron sobre todo y de cómo te aprovechabas de ella y su crush hacia a ti para que les hiciera favores"

"Solo... lo hice un par de veces..." Ruby trató de defenderse.

Sapphire gruño entre dientes pero soltó un suspiro pesado para terminar chocando su frente con la de Ruby "Te extrañe demasiado..." dijo desanimada mientras ponía sus manos en sus hombros "me dijeron que nunca ibas a volver..."

"Sapphy..."

"Rose y Perla trataban de hablar conmigo... pero yo estaba destrozada" Sapphire cerró los ojos "no tienes idea de cuánto te lloré"

Ruby paso sus brazos por la cintura de Sapphire y se acercó más "Preciosa..." Ruby contestó "Lo siento por hacerte sufrir demasiado... yo-"

"Calla..." Sapphire negó con la cabeza "solo prométeme que nunca me volverás a dejar"

"Te lo prometo" Ruby se inclinó para darle un beso profundo

"Hmm… sabes a manzana" Sapphire sonrió entre los besos pero aun así no se despegaban.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Aprovecharon cuando Ruby ya se podía mover más para caminar como lo hacían antes por la orilla de la playa, en su camino se encontraron a todos incluyendo a Steven, el nuevo integrante que serviría para recordar a Rose ya que tenían cierto parecido.

"¿No es peligroso cuando llora?" preguntó Ruby observando al pequeño

"De hecho si" comentó Sapphire "por algo tengo está herida" Sapphire se tomó de la mejilla "¿verdad, Greg?"

Greg se puso nervioso al ver que ahora Sapphire tenía de nuevo a alguien que lo podía matar

"Ejem... sin resentimientos, ¿verdad?" dijo asustado.

"¿sobre qué?" preguntó Ruby confundida "cierto, ¿de qué es esa herida?"

"de nada" contestó Sapphire con sonrisa maliciosa "vamos, sigamos" tomó a Ruby de la mano y se la llevó

"Es bueno que Sapphire vuelva a sonreír de nuevo, ¿verdad?" Greg sonrió mientras hablaba con el pequeño Steven que le regreso la sonrisa.

Ambas siguieron caminando para subir a la montaña, el lugar especial de ellas pero en el camino, Sapphire desvió el camino un poco. "Aquí esta ella" dijo en voz baja. Ruby se quedó confundida un momento pero cuando dirigió su mirada más allá comprendió; ahí estaba el lugar donde enterraron a Rose.

A la tierra le comenzaba a crecer un poco de pasto y solo le pusieron una rama enterrada sobre la tierra que indicaba el lugar.

Ruby se acercó y se sentó a un dado de ella, "Demonios... me hará mucha falta..."

"A todos" Sapphire contestó mientras se ponía a un lado de su novia.

"¿Te dijo algo antes de...?"

"No..." dijo Sapphire "Todo ocurrió tan rápido; apenas nació Steven y ella... ya no estaba." suspiró.

"La voy a extrañar mucho..." comentó Ruby triste "También yo" le contestó. "Me dolerá mucho dejarla aquí"

Ruby arqueó una ceja "¿por?" preguntó

"bueno... planeamos irnos de aquí" contestó "tal vez encontrar otro grupo o algo así; Donde Steven tenga un futuro..."

Ruby se quedó pensando "Creo que tienes razón..." suspiró y puso una mano sobre la tierra que cubría la tumba. "Rose... quiero agradecerte por todo, incluso todas esas veces que me tenías que curar las heridas o mucho antes, cuando me pasabas los apuntes o me cubrías con mi madre cuando mentía sobre tener buenas notas para que me dejara ir a mis partidos..." se le rompía un poco la voz "también cuando llegabas a motivarme para hablarle a Sapphire y todo eso... en serio eres lo máximo y no te preocupes, nosotros cuidaremos a Steven"

Sapphire le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse "vamos, hay que ir a la cima"

Ruby se levantó con trabajo y mientras completaba la acción sintió como un objeto se le enterraba en el muslo. Se quejó un poco cuando se puso de pie y cuando se sobó el muslo sintió el objeto circular que estaba en su bolsillo; se sorprendió demasiado que se dio una palmada en la frente algo fuerte.

"Ouch... ¿qué te pasa? ¿Porque te golpeas?" Sapphire que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella se volteó por el sonido fuerte que hizo la frente de Ruby.

"N-Nada" dijo algo nerviosa "un... mosquito"

Sapphire rio y siguió su camino mientras Ruby sonría atrás de ella pensando que tal vez ya seria hora de entregárselo.


End file.
